


HOPE: GAMING Group Play!

by hopeforbagels



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gaming, Gen, YouTube, another fic on wattpad, enjoy, except more like Smosh, this is another edition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: Chihiro: Hello everyone! You may know about our first channel, and since it's doing so well, Sonia and I started a group gaming channel with our friends!Sonia: So while Chiaki is managing the first channel, Chihiro, Gundam, Kazuichi, Taka, Mondo, and I will be doing gameplay here! How exciting!





	1. Welcome to Channel Two!

**Chihiro:** Hi everyone! Welcome to our second channel!

**Sonia:** This channel will be more reserved, as it is only a few of us playing in a group!

**Chihiro** : As of right now, our first channel is on hiatus. There was a bit of a mishap with Nagito and some explosives...

**Sonia:** Luckily, we can still film videos here, but add them to another channel, since we don't have everyone.

**Chihiro:** Oh, almost forgot! We will take recommendations for games! 

**Sonia:** Yes! So make sure to comment, and maybe we'll respond, or play your game!

**Chihiro:** See you next video!


	2. COME ON AND SLAM! Cards Against Humanity ep. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the small group of hopes find their way through the internet, they take a detour at a little game called Cards Against Humanity. Kudos and Comment for more!

** **

** **

** **

 

** **

 

 

** **

 

**All:** What's up!

**Kazuichi:** We definitely need to work on that.

* * *

 

**Sonia:** Hello, everyone, and welcome to Hope: Gaming, second channel!

**Taka:** Will this be how every video is introduced?

**Sonia:** Pretty much.

**Chihiro:** Anyway, today, to kick off our first gaming video on this channel, we will play Cards Against Humanity!

**Gundam:** I shall easily be victor of this "game", for you see, I have an alliance with the Dark Gods, and-

**Mondo:** I think I speak for anyone when I say shut th' fuck up!

**Taka:** Mondo!

**Sonia:** I think we should start. Who's the Card Czar?

**Kazuichi:** The one and  only, who else!

* * *

**QUESTION ONE:** **The class field trip was completely ruined by                           .**

* * *

** **

**Mondo:** So we jus' fill in th' blank?

**Sonia:** Yes, you use one of the custom or premade cards on the set. By the way-

**Taka:** These answers are EXTREMELY inappropriate!

**Chihiro:** Of course they are. It's like a rule that all answers are inappropriate.

**Taka:** A...rule?

**Mondo:** Nice job, Hiro!

**Chihiro:** Thanks!

**Kazuichi:** Okay, ya'll are done now, right?

**Gundam:** Gaze upon the cards before you!

**Kazuichi:** A'ight... The class field trip was completely ruined by  **dragon dildo**? What the?

**Sonia:** That would ruin a field trip.

**Kazuichi:** The class field trip was completely ruined by  **kissing a tentacle while it strokes you gently**?

**Mondo:** Sounds like that weird shit Hifumi's into.

**Kazuichi:** Moving on. The class field trip was ruined by  **taking it in** **the mouth**. Not contemplating this. The class trip was completely ruined by  **steamy sauna sex**?

**Taka:** I-i-i have no idea-

**Mondo:** Shut up, Taka...

**Sonia:** We all know how that answer got there!

**Taka:** I...do not understand

**Kazuichi:** The whole school knows how that answer got there, Anyway, the class field trip was completely by **reenacting fanfictions.** Okay now that I'm thoroughly weirded out, i think I'll choose the obvious answer. The class field trip was completely ruined by steamy sauna sex.

**Mondo:** Fuck off.

**Gundam:** HAHAHAHAHA! A victory for the Ascendant Overlord of Ice!

**Taka:** Gundam! That was YOUR Answer?!

**Gundam:** As I have tried to explain to you pathetic mortals, my alliance with the demonic gods has many perks; including being able to read the minds of mortal beings, such as "humans".

**Sonia:** Sounds pretty legit!

**Kazuichi:** So, how many awesome points do ya need ta win?

**Chihiro:** Well, since this is the first one, I set it to two, so if Gundam gets this one, he'll win.

**Gundam:** As I should!

**Sonia:** Huzzah! I am the Card Czar!

* * *

 

**QUESTION TWO**  :  **Since we're all being honest here, I must admit my intense love for                           .**

* * *

 

**Chihiro:** Oh, I know the perfect one for this!

**Mondo:** Eh, mine's pretty fuckin' good.

**Gundam:** Continue your mindless banter. It is obvious that the Great Gundam Tanaka shall emerge victorious!

**Kazuichi:** Watch this dork lose.

**Sonia:** I only see four cards. Who hasn't answered yet?

**Taka:** Excuse me for trying to find an appropriate answer!

**Chihiro:** Taka, if you you don't answer in five seconds, I'll kick you off the server.

**Taka:** _Ah!_ My apologies!

**Sonia:** Now then, let's see what horrible things you've submitted! Since we're all being honest here, I must admit my intense love for  **taking it up the ass**.

**Kazuichi:** That could to apply to somebody here...

**Gundam:** CONTINUE!

**Sonia:** Since we're all being honest here, I must admit my intense love for  **COME ON AND SLAM!**

** **

**Mondo:** Th' hell is that from?

**Sonia:**  Space Jam! What else! Now then, since we're all being honest here, I must admit my intense love for  **butter vore.**

* * *

Realization in 3......2.....1......

* * *

** **

**Sonia:** Oh! That's sick! What the flip kind of an answer is that?!

**Taka:** I told you I couldn't find any appropriate answers!

**Sonia:** I'm positively sure there was something better than that. Anyway, since we're all being honest here, I must admit my intense love for  **yaoi. all the yaoi.** Actually, that's true.

**Kazuichi:** Wait, you actually like that?!

**Sonia:** Why do you think I enjoy hanging around Hifumi?

**Chihiro:** That does explain a lot. I remember catching you try to draw-

**Sonia:** Chihiro! Not the time! 

**Chihiro:** Fine.

**Sonia:** To finish us off, since we're all being honest here, I must admit my intense love for  **vidya games** **.**  Well, as much as I enjoy dirty humor and BL, since we're all being honest here, I must admit my intense love for COME ON AND SLAM!

**Chihiro:** AND WELCOME TO THE JAM!

**Sonia:** COME ON AND SLAM!

**Both:** AND WELCOME TO THE SPACE JAM!

**Chihiro:** Sonia and I watched Space Jam yesterday, that's how I knew she'd pick that card!

**Taka:** Is this an appropriate movie?

**Sonia:** Well, it IS Looney Tunes...

**Taka:** Very well then.

**Chihiro:** Yay! I'm Card Czar!

* * *

  **QUESTION THREE:** **The new mascot for Hope's Peak Academy looks like a cross between  and                       .**

* * *

 

**Chihiro:** You guys answered pretty quickly....

**Taka:** I apologize, but we answered while you were singing your Space Jam song.

**Sonia:** I for one am offended! We were working lyrical madness!

 

**Kazuichi:** Yeah, and Miss Sonia's got a lovely singin' voice!

**Mondo:** Kazu, everybody here knows that ain't true.

**Gundam:** They say "love is blind", but apparently, it was also deaf.

**Kazuichi:** Oh, shut up, your singin' ain't all that either.

**Chihiro:** I think I'll read the cards now...the new mascot for Hope's Peak Academy looks like a cross between  **an eighty year old dominatrix and deep fried sperm.**  Not only does that sound disgusting, but if our mascot ever looks like that, I will personally withdraw.

**Gundam** **:** Seconded.

**Mondo:** Thirded.

**Taka:** Mondo, that is not a word.

**Mondo:** Chihiro?

**Chihiro:** He's right; it isn't.....Um...I don't want to read the next one...

**Sonia:** I've got this. The new mascot for Hope's Peak Academy looks like a cross between  **Gundam as a furry and beastiality,** possibly our worst nightmares.

**Gundam:** What is this "furry"  you speak of?

**Chihiro:** Next answer; the new mascot for Hope's Peak Academy looks like a cross between  **a really good doujinshi and lingerie for robots.**

** **

**Sonia:**  That reminds me, we need to play Undertale...

**Chihiro:**  The new mascot for Hope's Peak Academy looks like a cross between **FINISH HIM and clopping.** Why do I feel like only Sonia could've answered this?

**Sonia:** The My Little Pony fandom is very surprising...

**Gundam:** Aha! I see you've dedicated yourself to the Chronicles of the Elements of Harmony?

**Kazuichi:** Hey, it ain't a bad show.

**Taka:** It is rather interesting, and age appropriate! Mondo and I are even making our own original characters! 

**Mondo:**  Taka...ya didn't have ta tell th' internet...

**Taka:** Is this something you are ashamed of?

**Mondo:** Not really...

**Chihiro:** As cute as this is, Sonia's managed to find some sort of...game.

**Sonia:** And we'll play it next episode!

**Chihiro:** Sure... you do that, and I'll set up the Undertale gameplay. Anyway, the new mascot for Hope's Peak Academy looks like a cross between  **HELLO KITTY! HELLO KITTY! and all of the kawaii motherfuckers.** Or rather, the new mascot for Hope's Peak Academy looks like a cross between  **terrorism in wonderland and the 2016 american election.** I think the obvious answer is  the new mascot for Hope's Peak Academy looks like a cross between HELLO KITTY! HELLO KITTY! and all of the kawaii motherfuckers.

**Sonia:** Dangit, Gundam!

**Gundam:** As expected, the great Gundam Tanaka claims his victory! HAHAHAHAHA!

**Chihiro:** I guess guess is the end for now.

**Mondo:** Still don't know how he won.

**Sonia:** Oh, stop being bitter! Next episode, we're playing Banned from Equestria!

**Chihiro:** I'm opting out to set up Undertale...

**Sonia:** See you next time!

**Kazuichi:** Still need to work on that...

 

 


	3. THIS IS NOT ALLOWED IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!!! Banned from Equestria (Taka won't let us make another one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to recent events, Mondo's gone to celebrate with his gang, and Chihiro has enlisted Kazuichi's help to set up the special Undertale gameplay! In the meantime, Sonia's taking Taka and Gundam into the wonderful world of all things nope with Banned From Equestria .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way there will be constant interruptions by me in this chapter simply because I had no idea how to direct this.

** **

**Sonia:** Heyo!

**Taka:** Is that the new intro? 

**Sonia:** I'm still working on it.

* * *

****

**Sonia:** So, boys, today we will be playing a little game called "Banned From Equestria", a game of which I have actually played...and won...

**Taka:** Sonia, I notice that you have skipped the game's intro...

**Sonia:** That's because I can explain this game better than Pokehidden. Basically, you have three days to 'get' as many ponies as you can. When the third day hits, the game is over, and the ending screen you get is based off of how well you do.

**Gundam:** Seems simple enough...

**Sonia:** Also! Since I am completely in control here, you may see me go off and do separate things, like for example, you saw me take the small rubber ball and set in in Sugar Cube Corner. If you already know this game, it will make sense.

**Gundam:** I must inquire... why does the Great one reside in the township?

**Sonia:** Oh um... she'll change you from an Earth pony to a pegasus or a unicorn.

**Taka:** If it doesn't trouble you, could we be a unicorn?

**Sonia:** Sure! Actually, we have to be one for our next activity...

* * *

Sonia goes to Trixie to be transformed. She feels Kiyotaka cringing when the blue pony mentions, or at least implies, that the spell book was stolen, but she just shrugs it off. after being changed, she goes on the path of Sweet Apple Acres, and destroys the boulder that kept Applejack from returning home.

* * *

** **

**Gundam:** H-how?

**Sonia:** As I've mentioned, _I_ _have played this game before_. I guess more context would've helped.

* * *

~~Oh, so now we're hating on Anonymous? The fourth wall isn't exactly easy to manage, especially when I have to deal with a game like _this_!~~

* * *

 

 **Taka:** Aha! There's a way to earn money here, I bet!

**Sonia:** Yes, A.J. will pay you bits for bucking apple trees.

**Taka:** Community work! I'm liking this game even more!

* * *

 

~~Poor Taka. Such an innocent child.~~

* * *

 

 **Sonia:** Welcome to the Sweet Apple Acres! Look, there's Big Mac!

**Gundam** : So, you'd click him with your...mouse?

**Sonia:** Precisely! Oh, boy, it's happening for reals...

* * *

 

Sonia clicks on Big Mac, having him stare down on the character (  ~~Big Brian?)~~. There are two speech choices, but the one our group is drawn to says "fuck me" accompanied with a text smile emoji, like this :). 

* * *

****

**Taka:** Sonia!

**Gundam:** This couldn't possibly lead to-

* * *

 

Sonia clicks the text, and understandably, Bic Mac replies with "Nope". Luckily, out resident Sonia knows how to access this scene, and clicks the right side of the mouse. "All right, here you go, you cheater, now GTFO and play the game like everybody else".  ~~Aaannndddd.....cue clopping scene.~~

* * *

 

 **Taka:** SONIA NEVERMIND! THE CONTENT OF THIS GAME IS NOT ALLOWED IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!!!

**Gundam:** It....it portrays...the..mating...process... 

**Sonia:** Surprise! 

**Taka:** No! I'm shutting this down!

**Sonia:** Oh, come on, let's finish the game at least!

**Taka:** I won't allow it!

**Sonia:** Taka, no one will subscribe to our channel if the video stops halfway! 

**Taka:** Sonia, either stop this game now, or I WILL pull the plug!

**Sonia:** Taka! Gundam, say something!

**Gundam:**.... I have...no comment...

**Sonia:** Why not?!

**Gundam:** I'd rather not admit my reasons...

**Taka:** Sonia, one last chance!

**Sonia:** I refuse!

**Taka:** Fine!

* * *

 

Taka proceeds to reach over Sonia and presses the power button.  ~~What'd you expect him to do?~~

* * *

** **

**Sonia:** Well, that's the end of the video...and all of the information on my computer...

**Taka:** DO YOU WANT OUR CHANNEL FLAGGED?!

**Gundam:** How will the remainder of our time slot be filled?

**Sonia:** Oh, Gundam...It will be filled by me beating Kiyotaka Ishimaru into the Stone Age!

**Taka:** NO! SONIA! DETENTION! AHH!

* * *

Gundam watches as Taka runs out of the room with Sonia on his tail.

* * *

** **

**Gundam:** I suppose I will have to end our video...MORTAL BEINGS! I BID YOU ADIEU FROM OUR CHANNEL! REMEMBER TO LEAVE ONE OF YOUR "KUDOS" AND "COMMENTS"! IF YOU DO NOT,THE DARK GODS ARE SURE TO HAVE YOUR SOULS! FUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Meanwhile, in real life...

* * *

 

  ~~Whoa, people of actually reading my stuff! I feel so honored! ...... Why do I feel this chapter will ruin everything?~~

 

 


	4. WHY THE FUCK DO THEY KEEP EATING ME?! Agar.io ep.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's back again! Today, due to recent events, the group is playing Agar.io, and to make it interesting, everyone's playing on their own computers! A free for all!

** **

**Mondo:** So, what happened last time?

** **

**Chihiro:** Sonia tried to play a My Little Pony game with Rule 34, Taka shut off her computer, and she beat his ass.

** **

**Mondo:** What th' hell?

** **

**Kazuichi:** Actually, that sounds realistic.

* * *

** **

**Sonia:** Hello everyone! Today we're playing a game that has taken the world by storm...no, not Pokemon Go...

** **

**Chihiro:** Nope! Today we're playing Agar.io! If you don't know what that is, it's basically a game where you're a circle, and in order to beat other players, you eat their circles.

**Gundam:** A game controlled simply with circles? Seems simple enough.

**Sonia:** Oh! That's what you think.

**Taka:** Are we all on the same server?

**Chihiro:** Yep! I managed to preset your computers.

**Mondo:**  Eh, Hiro.

**Chihiro:** Yes?

**Mondo:** Did ya hack into our systems?

**Chihiro:** Uh...hey, let's play!

**Kazuichi** : Chihiro, ya hacked the computers?

**Chihiro:** We're playing now!

* * *

** **

**Sonia** : I have an idea. Let's all meet up in one area and work together as a team!

** **

**Mondo:** That's a fuckin' trick.

**Sonia** : No it isn't! You can trust me!

**Mondo:** Yeah, right. Where are ya anyway?

**Sonia:** Not sure. Hey, you wouldn't happen to be CrazyDiamond, would you?

**Mondo:** The tiny one? Yeah, why-

(NOTINMYKINGDOM eats CrazyDiamond)

**Mondo** : What the?!

**Sonia:** I was originally going to help you, but when you accused me, I decided to fight back!

**Mondo:** ...and I can't tell ya ta fuck off cause yer a girl...

**Taka:** Ha ha ha! Look at how big I've gotten!

**Kazuichi:** Whaddya mean- OH MY GOD!

**Gundam:** How have you achieved such a mass?

**Taka:** Easy; Chihiro said to eat the others, so I ate the others.

**Mondo:** Eh, Taka, check th' screen.

(2nd FOLLOW_THE_RULES)

**Taka:** How nice! I have achieved second place!

**Mondo:** No, I meant-

(FOLLOW_THE_RULES eats CrazyDiamond)

**Mondo:** Are you fuckin' kidding me?

**Taka:** Was that you?

**Mondo** : Ain't it obvious?

**Taka:** Well, you were so small, I didn't see you!

**Mondo:** That's cause I keep havin' ta start over!

**Taka:** Maybe you're not playing right.

**Kazuichi:** How could anyone mess up playin' this game?

**Mondo:** I guess I found the way...

**Kazuichi:** Aww, that's cute! 

**Mondo:** The fuck you say?

**Kazuichi:** No, I'm serious, look at Gundam's cell.

(Gundam's cell literally has a picture of an anime hamster with big eyes. It looks like Cham-P)

**Chihiro** : Aw, it is cute!

**Sonia:** Where'd you get such a picture?

**Gundam:** I...might have had it commissioned...

**Chihiro:** Hey, Mondo!

**Mondo:** Oh, hell, no. Hiro, don't you fuckin' dare.

**Chihiro:** Run, Mondo! Not that way,  I'm trying to warn-

**Gundam:** Aha, CrazyDiamond! I have you in my sights!

**Mondo:** SHIT!

(The kawaii hamster eats CrazyDiamond)

**Mondo:** I'm startin' ta get pissed...

**Sonia:** Oh! Could this be HOPE:Gaming's first ever rage quit??

**Chihiro:** Hopefully not. This is MY house we make videos in. 

(Binary-Bae eats CrazyDiamond)

**Mondo:** Th' fuck was that?!

**Chihiro:** You may have spawned next to me.

 **Mondo:** Has anyone else died yet?

**Gundam:** I have not.

**Sonia:**  I'm in third, so no.

**Taka:** I've been good to go!

**Chihiro:** I'm first! Hey Kiyo!

**Taka:** AH! I'm too big!

**Chihiro:** Yeah, I know...

**Kazuichi:** Eh, Mondo, as the only other person who ain't survived, I'll try not ta eat ya!

**Mondo:** Thanks, man!

**Kazuichi:** I'll just eat this dude right here...

(MechanicalShark eats DiamondBiker)

**Mondo:** ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDIN' ME?!

**Kazuichi:** Hey, ya should've told me ya changed yer name!

**Mondo:** That's it! Yer fuckin' dyin' today!!

**Kazuichi:** OI, OI, OI, OI!!!!

(Mondo hurls several items toward Kazuichi, who scampers around the room trying to avoid them.)

**Chihiro:** Do you think this is a good place to stop?

**Kazuichi:** Help me!

(A book lands in front of Sonia)

**Sonia:** Perfect time. Chihiro, you wouldn't happen to have any weights?

**Chihiro:** Well, yes, I use them for my workouts!

**Mondo:** Perfect...

( Mondo runs out of the room laughing maliciously.)

**Taka:** MONDO!

(He quickly runs after him.)

**Kazuichi:** meep...

**Gundam:** YOU FOOL! I SHALL PROTECT YOU FROM THE WHEELED DEMON!

**Kazuichi:** Thanks, babe...

(Gundam covers his face with his scarf.)

**Sonia:** The rumor comes out! Are Gundam and Kazuichi is gay?

(Loud footsteps are heard from the hallway.)

**Chihiro:** Oh shit, Mondo's about to tear stuff up.

**Kazuichi:** WAHHHH!!!

**Chihiro:** Have a nice day everyone.

 

 


	5. ALL IN THE HIPS! Just Dance ep.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An episode so specially requested by Junko Enoshima, the gamers shake it, shake it, and feel good (get the reference?) while playing Just Dance games, but this time, there's a punishment for the losers....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you click all of the links so you have the mental picture of them dancing to their song. It's loads of fun!

** **

**Sonia:** Keep it cool!

**Chihiro:** What's the name of this club?

**Kazuichi:** I can't remember but it's alright, alright!

**Taka:** Just dance! Gonna be okay!

 **All:** Da da do doom!

**Mondo:** Just dance! Spin that record babe!

 **All:** Da da do doom!

**Gundam:** What in the name of the dark lords is this?

* * *

 

 **Sonia:** Hello, everyone! As you can tell, today we will be playing the Just Dance games! Per request of our very own classmate, Junko Enoshima!

**Chihiro:** Thanks, Junko!

**Sonia:** This explains why we're all in shorts and t-shirts!

**Chihiro:** Also, we're playing using the X Box, because we don't want any cheating.

**Sonia:** The way this will work is simple; here we have a hat, and in this hat are songs hand-picked by Junko. In the order of our FIRST names, meaning Chihiro, Gundam, Kazuichi, Kiyotaka, Mondo, then me, we will draw a song and dance. At the end, we'll record our scores, then evaluate them for the final ranking. The bottom three will have to endure a punishment!

**Mondo:** Fuck.

**Sonia** : Don't worry, Mondo, I'm sure you'll do fine!

**Mondo:** I already know I got two left feet, just give me the damn punishment.

**Taka:** Brother! We have to play the game!

**Mondo:** Fine...

**Chihiro:** Now, I get to choose!

(Chihiro reaches into the hat to pull out a song)

**Gundam:** What dance shall you preform?

**Chihiro:** I have "Cake By the Ocean", by DNCE!

* * *

****

**Chihiro:** Okay, this is it!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRY_wV7nQ78>

** **

**Kazuichi:** The song's Cake BY the Ocean, why's he underwater?

**Sonia:** Shush! You'll throw Chihiro off!

**Chihiro:** These are some interesting moves!

**Mondo:** I fuckin' dance like this anyway! Watch me get some hard ass song.

* * *

 

 **Sonia:** Talk to me baby! I'm holding on to this sweet craving, mmhmm!

**Kazuichi:** Let's get wild and go crazy, crazy!

 **All:** Ayayayayaya!

**Gundam:** Keep on hoping-

**Sonia:** We'll eat Cake by the Ocean, uh!

* * *

(Score totaling....5 stars! 10,550 points!)

* * *

** **

**Kazuichi:** Well, Chihiro didn't lose...

**Chihiro:** No, but I'm tired as hell.

**Sonia:** Gundam , it's your turn!

**Gundam:** FUHAHAHAHA!

(Gundam reaches into the hat)

**Taka:** The song is...

**Gundam:** I have drawn "What Is Love" by Haddaway?

* * *

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9H92FlLLgE>

** **

**Gundam:** What the?!

**Sonia:** Wow, fancy footwork!

**Gundam:** I find it hard to keep up with this fool...

**Taka:** Wait, Mondo didn't you do something like that?

**Mondo:** Shut up.

* * *

** **

**Kazuichi:** What is love!

**Taka:** Baby, don't hurt me!

**Chihiro:** Don't hurt me!

**Gundam:** No more!

**Sonia:** Gundam, shut up and dance! Look at your score!

**Mondo:** See if I had this song, I'd already have five damn stars.

* * *

(Score totaling........3 stars! 7,553 points!)

* * *

** **

**Chihiro:** Not bad, Gundam, but you're not safe either.

**Gundam:** Let me have my victory!

**Kazuichi:** Damn it, it's my turn.

(Kazuichi reaches into the hat)

**Kazuichi:** Oi, Mondo, this is your favorite song!

**Mondo:** What is it?

**Kazuichi:** "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony.

**Mondo:** Watch it.

* * *

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyYPAV45LHE>

** **

**Kazuichi:** Shit, I gotta get sexy with this!

**Sonia:** Remember, it's all in the hips!

**Kazuichi:** Yeah I got that!

**Chihiro:** Wait, look at the characters shoes!

(If you didn't click the link, she wears boots)

**Chihiro:** Personally, I'd like to watch Taka do this one.

**Mondo:** Hell yeah!

**Taka:** What?! I could never-

 

 **Gundam:** Shut it, mortal.

**Sonia:** Ooh, someones interested!

**Kazuichi:** Well, who can resist all this sexiness?

(Mondo, Taka, Chihiro, and Sonia raise their hands)

* * *

 

 **Mondo:** Give it to me, I'm worth it!

(Everyone in the background mimics a trumpet)

**Mondo:** Baby, I'm worth it!

(Cue the trumpets)

**Mondo:** Uh, huh, I'm worth it!

(trumpet...trumpet...)

**Mondo:** Gimmie, gimmie, I'm worth it!

(da da da dadada)

* * *

 

(Score totaling.... 4 stars! 9,217 points!)

* * *

 

 **Kazuichi:** I think I'm safe...

**Taka:** Hold on! I have yet to go!

**Kazuichi:** Aw, damn.

(Taka draws a song)

**Taka:** How nice! I have "F.U.N.", by Pitbull!

**Chihiro:** You need to listen to more music.

* * *

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hIsyDkySlxA>

** **

**Sonia:** Damn, Taka! What the flip?

**Taka:** You said it was all in the hips!

**Chihiro:** Yeah, but you'd  _never_ dance like that!

**Taka:** I retract my former statement!

**Kazuichi:** Fun fact: As you know, instead of being in our normal uniforms, we're wearing shorts and t-shirts, however, Taka got on some weird exercise shorts that barely touch his thighs and someone's eyes have been fixed on em the whole time.

**Mondo:**.......

**Chihiro:** This is the most focused he's ever been...

* * *

** **

**Chihiro:** Oh, my my! Looking like a good good time!

** **

**Sonia:**  Don't be shy, the way you wanna love tonight!

**Chihiro:** Oh, my my! Get you in a brand new high!

**Sonia:**  Don't be shy, I just wanna live tonight!

**Mondo:** And we can F-

**Gundam:** U-

**Kazuichi:** N.

 **All:** FUN!

* * *

 

(Score totaling......5 stars! 11,632 points!)

* * *

** **

**Taka:** Ha ha ha!

**Chihiro:** Damn it!

**Mondo:** I'm th' one that should cuss, I'm goin' next! 

(Mondo draws a song from the hat)

**Mondo:** "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5. Sounds easy enough.

* * *

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9t_YxTHuN4>

**Mondo:** GODDAMN IT! WHAT TH' HELL IS THIS MOVE!

**Gundam:** Pathetic mortal.

**Mondo:** SHUT TH' FUCK UP!

 

 **Gundam:** I recall you saying that once you had done your dance, you'd emerge with five stars.

**Mondo:** GAH!!!!

* * *

 

 **Kazuichi:**  And it goes like this!

**Chihiro:** Take me by the tongue and I'll know you!

**Sonia:** Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you all the Moves like Jagger!

**Taka:** I got the moves like Jagger!

( ~~but Mondo don't got the moooooooooves like Jagger)~~

* * *

(Score totaling....... 2 stars! 4,864 points!)

* * *

** **

**Sonia:**  It's confirmed; you're dead last.

**Mondo:** Fuck.

**Sonia:** And you're definitely being punished, along with Gundam.

**Gundam:** WHA?!

**Sonia:** I shall now draw my song!

(Sonia grabs the last song in the hat)

**Sonia:** "Sorry", by Justin Beiber? Oh dear.

* * *

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQhFmgUFHz8>

**Kazuichi:** Nice moves, Miss Sonia!

**Chihiro:** You still call her that?

**Gundam:** It is habitual for him.

**Taka:** Well, she's past two stars.

**Mondo:** Not the time!

* * *

 

 **Kazuichi:** Is it too late now to say

 **All:** Sorry?

**Gundam:** Beacause I'm missing more than just your physical host on this Earthly vessel-

**Mondo:** And Gundam fuckin' ruined it. 

* * *

 (Score totaling.....4 stars! 9,220 points!)

**Kazuichi:** WHAT?!

**Sonia:** Yay!

**Junko:** Now it's time for the despairing results!

**Taka:** When did you get here?

**Junko:** Oh, Chihiro let me in without you knowing. I was sitting in the corner this whole time.

**Taka:** Oh.

**Junko:** Ahem! In first place, Kiyotaka Ishimaru with 11,632 points!

(Applause)

**Junko:** In second we have Chihiro Fujisaki with 10,550 points!

(Applause)

**Junko:** And in third by three points, Sonia Nevermind with 9,220 points!

(Applause)

**Junko:** That means our losers are Kazuichi Souda with 9,217, Gundam Tanaka with 7,553, and our very last Ultimate loser is Mondo Owada with a despairingly low 4,864.

**Sonia:** You know what that means!

**Junko:** IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME! UPUPUPUPUPU! Today's punishment, courtesy of me, is a costumed dance to "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. Kazuichi and Gundam will be backup dancers and Mondo...

**Mondo:**....yeah...?

**Junko:** You will be our Lady Gaga! UPUPUPUPU!

**Mondo:** Fuck this.

**Junko:** Come on boys! Time to get dressed!

( The other three watch as Kazuichi, Gundam, and Mondo are dragged away.)

**Sonia:** If you're part of Mondo's gang, comment below how funny this is to you!

* * *

****

**Junko:** Here's our girls!

(Kazuichi and Gundam are wearing white leotards, while Mondo is wearing a dress, (like the kind that doesn't have any fabric in front of the legs, but it's all ruffled in the the back...it should be seen during the Just Dance video, along with everything else during the chorus...). All three have on shiny white leggings, white wigs, and makeup. Mondo is wearing heels, and the other two are in ballet flats.) 

**Chihiro:** Nice legs, Mondo!

**Mondo:** Thanks....

**Kazuichi:** Can we get this over with? These flats are killin' me!

**Sonia:** WAIT!

**Gundam:** WHAT?!

( Taka, Sonia, and Chihiro take a photo with their phones)

**Mondo:** Bro.

**Taka:** I apologize! I couldn't resist!

**Sonia:** That's going to the school paper.

**Gundam:** Could we now do this cursed ritual?

**Junko:** Let me just...

(Junko starts recording on her phone)

**Junko:** Okay, NOW you can dance!

**Mondo:** I regret everything...

* * *

 

 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI90ou61ZlQ>

 

 **Mondo:** Fuck, we start on th' ground?!

**Junko:** Enjoy the heels!

**Kazuichi:** It ain't that bad there's just a lotta jerkin' around.

**Gundam:** I still do not enjoy this.

* * *

(Everyone in the background starts lip syncing and dancing.)

**Kazuichi:** Woah, Junko, these outfits look exactly like the game!

**Junko:** Oh, I try.

**Mondo:** You're enjoyin' this way too much...

**Gundam:** THE MOVEMENTS ARE MORE FAVORABLE!!!

**Mondo:** Meanwhile, Junko made me put on this goddamn thong, and every move I make, it rides up my-

**Sonia:** OKAY! I think that's enough!

**Chihiro:** Thank's for watching!

**Taka:** Remember to comment and kudos!

**Chihiro:** Also, it's almost time for our Undertale gameplay! One more video!

**Sonia:** Starting the new year in the underground!

**Junko:** Now then...I WANT YOUR LOVE!

**Sonia:** AND ALL YOUR LOVE IS REVENGE!

**Chihiro:** YOU AND ME COULD HAVE A BAD ROMANCE!

 **All:** WHOA OH OOH, OH OH OH OOH, OH OH OOH, CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE! WHOA OH OH OH OOH, OH OH OH OOH, OH OH OOH, CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE!

**Chihiro:** O-O-OWADA ROMA-ROMAMA OWA-OOH LA LA! WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!

 

 


	6. CHIHIRO'S EXPLOSIVE RAGE!!!! Minecraft Cops and Robbers ep. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With super special guest star Daiya Owada, the group is held in minecraft prison with the warden being none other than the Dark Lord himself. One things certain; someones going to reach a breaking point.

 

 **Sonia:** So, Taka, what are you in for?

**Taka:** I...I'M INNOCENT!!

**Sonia:** Okay, sloweth your rolleth. Hello everyone, today we are playing a bit of Minecraft Cops and Robbers! The way this game works is we are all on prison on Minecraft and one person is the warden-

**Gundam:** FUHAHAHAHA

**Sonia:** And basically we try to escape. Also today we have the super fly-

**Kazuichi:** Major lit-

**Taka:** Best bro-

**Chihiro:** Totally on fleek-

**Mondo:** Is this intro really fuckin' nessisary?

**Daiya:** Ey, what can I say? Th' people love me! Besides, I ain't the one paradin' around in a weddin' dress-

**Mondo:** TOO EARLY TA BRING THAT SHIT UP AGAIN!

* * *

** **

**Sonia:** Hey Taka, want to know how I got in?

**Taka:** I am not sure...

**Chihiro:** Meanwhile, Mondo and I are living that thug life.

 

 **Sonia:** Huh? 

(Sonia looks through the cell walls. Both Chihiro and Mondo's characters have on gang jackets)

**Kazuichi:** Oi! Stay back!

**Daiya:** I dunno what's up wit' you. There's always some fightin' in jail!

**Kazuichi** **:** IT'S NOT REAL?!

(DaimondBozoku is shot by TanakaTheForbiddenOne using [Taser])

**Daiya:** OI, WHO'S TRIGGER HAPPY?!

**Gundam:** Harming of the Shark Toothed one is not acceptable in my dungeon.

**Mondo:** Hell, he needed that.

**Daiya:** Say somethin' like that again, lil bro, an' I'll beat yer ass!

**Gundam:** Stop your needless whining. You shall be let out of your cells-

**Sonia:** Hell yeah!

**Gundam:** To play the Demon's Game!

**Sonia:** Hell no!

(Gundam lets  _almost_ everyone out)

**Kazuichi:** Oi, Gundam, I'd like ta be let out ya know...

**Daiya:** Yer not th' only one...

**Gundam:** I apologize, my consort, but you are not allowed to abandon me in the Underworld. You are forever condemned here as my companion!

**Chihiro:** Ha!

**Kazuichi:** Pros an' cons of bein' with this dork...

**Daiya:** Ahem. Someone else is locked up.

**Mondo:** Oh yeah. Taka, go get him.

**Daiya:** Yer gonna get enough of bein a smartass.

**Taka:** Now, Oowada brothers, there's no need to fight. I'll go get Daiya-

(FOLLOW_THE_RULES is shot by TanakaTheForbiddenOne using [Taser])

**Taka:**   _Ah?!_

_ _

**Gundam:** You shall be let out with permission from the Devas.

**Daiya:** Can we ask em now?

**Gundam:** I have to decline your notion. It seems they are at rest.

**Daiya and Taka:** Of course they are.

**Chihiro:** Wait, why the hell are we standing here?! Book it!

 

 **Mondo:** Ain't gotta tell me twice!

**Sonia:** We'll get the others later!

**Kazuichi:** Thanks...

**Gundam:** YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN ESCAPE THE DUNGEONS OF HELL?!

**Chihiro:** Yes, yes we do.

(The warden's office has been opened!)

**Mondo:** A'ight, just keep in a-

**Gundam:** _FUHAHAHAHAHA!!_

(Binary_Bae is shot by TanakaTheForbiddenOne using [Taser])

(NOTINMYKINGDOM is shot by TanakaTheForbiddenOne using [Taser])

(CrazyDiamond is shot by TanakaTheForbiddenOne using [Taser])

**Sonia:** This.

**Chihiro:** Is.

**Mondo:** Bullshit.

**Taka:** I see you have joined us!

**Chihiro:** Yay. Fun.

**Daiya:** Did ya at least get some food?

**Sonia:** Nope. Straight up booked it.

**Gundam:** You have failed the Demon's Game. Here you shall stay for eternity!

**Taka:** Or, perhaps, you could play by the rules and let us out?

**Gundam:** Your mortal rules do not exist in this realm!

**Mondo:** Why th' fuck was he warden?

**Sonia:** He won Rochambeau.

**Chihiro:** For all of you millenials, Rochambeau is a fancy word for Rock, Paper, Scissors.

**Taka:** I argued that I would be a better warden-

 **Everyone except Taka and Gundam:** YOU'D BE WORSE!!!

**Taka:** At least I would not kill everyone and hold someone in their cell!

 

 **Kazuichi:** He's got a point.

**Daiya:** Anyone got escape plans?

**Sonia:** No, however, I will sit on this toilet.

**Mondo:** Thanks fer the help.

**Chihiro:** Here. I got this.

(Chihiro breaks down the door)

**Taka:** THAT'S CHEATING!!

**Chihiro:** It's not cheating if there's no rules!

(Taka starts crying)

**Daiya:** Oi, Mondo, yer boy needs some T.L.C.

**Mondo:** Not the time, Daiya...

**Daiya:** If you won't, I will~

**Sonia:** Oh, wow, it's nosebleed season...

**Gundam:** You mortals are brave, but cannot face my power!

**Kazuichi:** Lemme out before Hamster-chan goes Yandere!

(Chihiro breaks down the door)

( ~~Everybody gets shot, shot, shot.)~~

**Taka:** Once more!

**Chihiro:** I'm losing my cool here.

**Sonia:** Rage quit?

**Chihiro:** If everybody gets-

( ~~SHOT, SHOT, SHOT)~~

**Kazuichi:** I see a new door here...

**Chihiro:** I'm officially pissed. Everyone, get back.

**Daiya:** Hiro, what you doin?

( Chihiro starts placing TNT around the cell)

**Sonia:** Getting out somehow.

**BOOM.**

** **

**Chihiro:** Get the fuck to the boat. I have stuff to take care of.

 

 **Gundam:** You think explosives will stop me?!

**Mondo:** Book it!

**Gundam:**  YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!

** **

**Kazuichi:** Babe, I love ya, but yer fuckin' crazy!

**Daiya:** Aw, hell. Parkour.

**Sonia:** No problemo! I am expert at the parkour! I shall reach the boat and lower the ladder!

**BOOM.**

(TanakaTheForbiddenOne was blown up)

**Chihiro:** That's what you get, mofo!

**Gundam:** YOU ARE BEGGING TO STAY IN THE UNDERWORLD.

**Chihiro:** No I'm not!

(Another prisoner has reached the boat!)

(Another prisoner has reached the boat! )

(Another prisoner has  ~~you get the rest.~~ )

**Taka:** Come on Chihiro!

**Chihiro:** Hold on.

**Mondo:** HOLY SHIT! TH' FUCKS WITH THE TNT?!

**Chihiro:** Nothing much. Just that Gundam's the bomb.

 

 **Daiya:** Nice pun!

**Sonia:** OMG, SANS AND PAPYRUS IRL!

**Gundam:** I SHALL BE VICTORIOUS-

**BOOM.**

**(** TanakaTheForbiddenOne was blown up...along with majority of the prison.)

(Another prisoner has reached to boat! GAME OVER! ALL PRISONERS HAVE MADE IT TO THE BOAT)

**Chihiro:** Today's video was sponsored by TNT. TNT, when you wanna blow shit up.

**Sonia:** Anyway, that's all for today! Sometimes Hiro scares me shitless. That was Minecraft Cops and Robbers featuring the superfly, on fleek, best bro-

**Mondo:** Don't overdo it.

**Sonia:** Daiya Oowada! Remember to comment and kudos, and hey, subscribe while you're at it! Stay tuned, because starting next episode- Chihiro, no.

**Chihiro:** Hmm?

**Sonia:** We're STARTING OUR UNDERTALE GAMEPLAY!!!!

**BOOM!!!**

** **

**S** **onia:** There goes the boat...

 


	7. I WAS GONE, BUT I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT! Undertale! ep. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a lack of internet, Anonymous was gone for quite some time! Luckily, they have a connection now, so finally, we get to the long awaited Undertale gameplay!

** **

**Chihiro:** Aren't we doing a little bit of voice acting with this?

** **

**Sonia:** Oh yeah, but we didn't prepare well or anything, but that'll add to the comeidic effect.

**Kazuichi:** Wait, huh?

* * *

  **Sonia:** What's up, bros, how's it goin? My name is Soooooooooooniapie!

**Taka:** And I'm Kiiiiiiiiiiyopie!

**Kazuichi:** And I'm dooooooooone with this joke.

**Sonia:** You're just hating because you fell asleep during our PewDiePie Happy Wheels marathon!

**Mondo:** When th' fuck was this?

**Taka:** Remember when you were celebrating the anniversary of your gang?

**Mondo:** It was  _that_ long ago?!

**Sonia:** Thus, the inside joke!

**Gundam:**  I was also within Chihiro's dwellings when this event had taken place, but I refused to participate in such ludicrous behavior!

**Chihiro:** Ah yes, that's why you died laughing every episode.

**Gundam:**.....

  **NAME THE FALLEN HUMAN**

** **

**Taka:** You skipped the introduction because..?

**Sonia:** I can explain the game better than Toby Fox, obviously. Long ago, humans and monsters co-existed peacefully among Earth. For some reason, they got into a war, but the humans determination led to their win! With a magic spell, all monsters were trapped underground. They say that whoever falls from Mount. Ebbot gets stuck there  and never returns!

(Light applause)

**Mondo:** So, what'r we namin' this guy?

**Gundam:** HIS NAME SHALL BE-

**Kazuichi:** We already agreed that ya ain't namin' 'im!

**Gundam:** Hmmph.

**Sonia:** He should be named Novo!

**Chihiro:** I think he should be Masaaki, to match with Chiaki!

**Mondo:** That's fuckin' creepy. He should be Chuck!

**Taka:** Mondo, please don't name the character after your deceased pet...

**Mondo:** HEY!

**Kazuichi:** Oh lord.

**Mondo:** CHUCK WAS MORE THAN A GODDAMN  PET!

**Gundam:** Retrieve the licensed facial tissues!

**(Chihiro gives Mondo some Kleenex)**

:D Convenient time lapse here! :D

**Sonia:** We have conjured up a name!

**BOB**

** **

**Mondo:** Are you serious?

**Sonia:** It was the only one we didn't argue over!

**Chihiro:** Gives an insight to our work ethic...am I controlling Bob today?

**Sonia:** Yeah, I think so.

(Chihiro leads Bob to a familiar flower)

**Chihiro:** Ooh! I'll be Flowey! 

(Chihiro clears his throat)

**Chihiro:** (high-pitched) Howdy! My name's Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Hehehe!

**Sonia:** Oh, shut up, Flowey! We know your intentions!

**Chihiro:** (high-pitched) Why'd you make me introduce myself? It's rude to act like you don't know who I am!

**Taka:** But we don't know who you are!

**Mondo:** This music tho.

**Chihiro:** (high-pitched) Someone's gonna have to teach you proper manners. I guess little ol' me will have to do!

**Kazuichi:** It's like a deranged plant Kiyotaka...

**Taka:** Hey!

**Chihiro:** (high-pitched) Ready? Here we go!

(enter battle screen)

**Chihiro:** (high-pitched) See that heart? That's your soul, the very culmination of your being!

**Gundam:** Ah, it seems the twisted root has identified our vulnerability!

**Chihiro:** ( ~~By now you should know he's using the flowey voice)~~ Your soul starts off weak, but can become stronger if you gain a lot of LV! What's LV stand for?

**Sonia:** Little vajayjays!

**Taka:** Loyalty and virtue!

**Gundam:** Leaping vultures!

**Kazuichi:** Leaping vultures?

**Mondo:** I dunno, love?

**Chihiro:** Why ,  love, of course!

**Mondo:** Oh, damn.

**Chihiro:** You want some LOVE, don't you?

**Mondo:** Oh, _damn..._

_ _

**Chihiro:** Don't worry, I'll share some with you!

**Taka:** Is there something in this game you did not tell us about?!

**Sonia:** Would you calm down? It's completely appropriate!

**Chihiro:** Down here, love is shared through little white..."friendliness pellets". Go around! Gather as much as you can!

(Chihiro runs into the pellets. The H.P. drops, and Flowey's expression changes)

**Chihiro:** ( normally ) Oh, whoa there! Okay, you need to chill! Talkin' about kill or be killed and all that shit...wait a minute, DIE?!

**Kazuichi:** UH, GUYS...

( enter fireball) 

**Sonia:** Time to end the video!

**Gundam:** But we have yet to meet-

**Sonia:** We can save the game, Gundam, but my camera is dying!

**Taka:** Maybe we can get some more content in?

**Mondo:** Yeah, this was pretty fuckin' short.

**Kazuichi:** Shorter than Hiyoko.

**Sonia:** Well, I'm sorry my camera is about to-

(click) 

 

  

 


	8. I'M SO EXCITED! Just Dance ep.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, the group decided to get active again, per request of Miss Celestia Ludenberg. In this costumed Just Dance, hips will be shaken, bodies are examined, and we form a cheerleader group!

** **

**Sonia:** I'm two quarters and a heart down!

**Chihiro:** And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds!

**Sonia:** These words are all I have, so I write them!

**Chihiro:** And you need them just to get by!

**Taka:** What's this song?

**Mondo:** I think it's Dance, Dance?

**Sonia:** WE'RE FALLING APART TO HALF TIME!

**Kazuichi:** Dance, Dance?

**Chihiro:** AND THESE ARE THE LIVES YOU LOVE TO LEAD!

**Gundam:** Dance-

**Sonia and Chihiro:** THIS IS THE WAY THEY'D LOVE IF THEY KNEW HOW MISERY LOVED ME!!!

* * *

** **

**Mondo:** Why are we doin' this again?

**Chihiro:** Because it's fun!

**Mondo:** Ya think ma sufferin' is fun?

**Kazuichi:** Well, I mean, who doesn't?

**Mondo:** Watch it, Souda.

**Sonia:** If you didn't know by now, today we are yet again playing-

**Taka:** Just Dance! Ha ha ha!

**Sonia:** You know the drill guys! Today we will draw names out of this lovely  _teapot_ supplied to us by today's sponsor, Celestia Ludenberg!

**Gundam:** WE APPRECIATE YOUR CONTRIBUTION!

**Sonia:** However, this time we're going by  _last_ names, meaning Fujisaki, Ishimaru, Nevermind, me, Oowada, Souda, and Tanaka!

**Gundam:** I thank the dark gods for putting me last...

**Sonia:** _BUT THAT'S NOT ALL!_

 

 **Mondo:** I knew there was a fuckin' catch.

**Sonia:** Actually, there's a couple of catches.

**Mondo:** Shit.

**Sonia:** First off, we will be wearing outfits and costumes corresponding to our dance!

**Taka:** That's why we aren't wearing our athletic gear! It makes more sense now!

**Kazuichi:** your athletic gear looks more like stripper gear to be hone-

**Chihiro:** OKAY, before this escalates, Sonia, the last catch.

**Taka:** That wasn't many catches...

**Sonia:** It seemed like it...anyway, this time, the bottom FOUR will have to endure punishment!

**Chihiro:** Before Mondo has a chance to complain, I'll pick my song.

(Chihiro chooses a song)

**Chihiro:** Alright, I have "Apache(Jump On It)" by Sugarhill Gang.

**Sonia:** Oh my god, just from the title I can tell what the costume is!

**Chihiro:** Time to get changed I guess.

* * *

 

(Chihiro re-enters the room wearing the outfit of a Native American chief. It should look exactly like it does in the video.)

**Kazuichi:** HAH! Ya look like a red Big Bird!

**Chihiro:** How am I supposed to dance in this?!

**Mondo:** (obviously trying not to laugh  ~~not~~ ) Ey, ya can make it work!

**Gundam:** Yes...hehe...as ridiculous as you look...

**Chihiro:** Thank you, Taka and Sonia for not making fun of me!

**Taka:** I admit, you do look rather comedic...

**Sonia** **:** That, and we're trying to have some good luck come to us.

**Chihiro:** Thanks.......

* * *

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRaSwkQfFDQ>

**Chihiro:** Joke's on you guys! This dance is way easier than it looks!

**Mondo:** It didn't look easy ta begin with...

**Kazuichi:** Especially with that headdress...

**Chihiro:** That's just me making it work!

**Sonia:** Here come the oh's!

 **All:** _OH! OH! OH!_

* * *

(Score totaling.............3 stars! 6,347 points!)

**Chihiro:** Ah...as...as tired as I am...I'd rather do this dance in costume than Cake By the Ocean...

**Taka:** I suppose it is my turn now!

(Taka draws his song)

**Mondo:** And yer song is....

**Taka:** "I'm an Albatraoz" by AronChupa....sounds interesting in the least...I wonder what my outfit is...

* * *

 

(When Taka returns, he's wearing a pink crop top, a short ruffled tutu that doesn't cover in the front, ballet pointe shoes, a pink, wavy wig, and a pretty good makeup job. Refer to the video :D)

**Chihiro:** Aw, Taka, you look like a doll!

**Kazuichi:** Yeah, if Barbie was a ballerina prostitute.

**Mondo:** Are ya makin' fun a' Taka's appearance?

**Kazuichi:** NO MONDO OOWADA SIR.

**Taka:** I admit, I kind of like this outfit! When Celestia saw me, she said I could be "hot"!

**Sonia:** Oohhh, yeah, because the best person to judge whether something is hot or not is the fiery Celestia Ludenberg!

( ~~I wonder if anyone got that...huehuehue)~~

~~ ~~

**Sonia:** Mondo, any thoughts?

**Mondo:** Hold up. Taka, can ya turn around a moment?

**Taka:** Sure!

(He turns around)

**Taka:** Why did you-

(Mondo lightly smacks Taka's behind)

**Taka:** _AH?!_

_ _

**Gundam:** Do not fret dear mortal. That is also one of my dark heart's antics.

 

**Mondo and Kazuichi:** Ey, if I see it, I'm hittin' it, no questions, a'ight?

**Taka:** Mondo! You do realize that if we were not involved, I could write you up for sexual harassment!

**Mondo:** But ya liked it though, yeah?

 

**Taka: ................**

** **

**Chihiro:** (hums Careless Whisper)

**Sonia:** (hums Smack Dat)

* * *

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsqi_qRpwp0>

 

 **Taka:** Upside-down bicycle...

:D Convenient Time Lapse Here :D

**Kazuichi:** The longer I listen to this song, the more I think Barbie prostitute...

 

 **Mondo:** Th' fuck's wrong with you?

**Gundam:** Quite a lot.

**Sonia:** Love is as love-

(Taka literally unintentionally flashes everyone)

 

 **Taka:** _I APOLOGIZE!_

_ _

**Sonia:** Dat ass tho.

 

 **Mondo:** _SEE?_

* * *

 (Score totaling......................4 stars! 8,944 points!)

**Sonia:** And Taka takes the lead!

**Taka:** I'd rather not celebrate now, after all, only two of us have danced.

**Sonia:** Well, me makes three!

(Sonia draws a dance)

**Sonia:** The song I  have drawn is..."Who Let the Dogs Out?" by Baha Men! Oh god.

* * *

 

(Sonia's costume looks like a dalmatian mascot for a high school fit with a red shirt, a gold chain with a dog bone, and some cool red shades.

**Chihiro:** Introducing Hope's Peak's new mascot: Despy the Dalmatian!

**Kazuichi:** _Let's not go there!_

_ _

**Sonia:** Do you ever get the feeling of being watched?

(Mondo and Gundam stare at the dog outfit)

**Taka:** Uh....

**Sonia:** OOOoKAAYY, let's get this over with.

* * *

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aANZY66mPj8>

**Sonia:** In hip-hop videos, they need dancing bitches... not like the girls that are already there, but actual dancing female dogs.

**Taka:** It would definitely make them more appropriate! 

**Sonia:** That's really your response?

**Chihiro:** Why are you surprised?

* * *

** **

**Sonia:** WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?

 **Others:** RUFF! RUFF! RUFF, RUFF, RUFF! 

**Sonia:** WHO LET THEM CHOREOGRAPH THIS?!

 **Others:**......

**Chihiro:** It's like being at a pep rally!

**Kazuichi:** Go Sonia!

**Taka:** And Hope's Peak!

* * *

 

(Score Totaling......................5 stars! 10,038 points!)

**Sonia:** Yes! Five stars barely!

**Gundam:** Let's see if the wheeled demon has a chance in surpassing...

**Mondo:** Ah, fuck off an' give me th' teapot.

(Mondo draws his song, looks at what he has, then attempts to draw another song.)

**Taka:** AGAINST THE RULES!

**Mondo:** shit...

**Kazuichi:** What'd ya get anyway? I'm sure it ain't  _that_ bad!

(Kazuichi looks at Mondo's song)

**Kazuichi:** "I'm So Excited" by The Pointer Sisters?

**Mondo:** Th' gang ain't lettin' me off th' hook fer this one...

* * *

 

(Mondo re-enters  the room dressed as an eighties fitness instructor, wearing a leotard, a shirt with a crop top over it, leggings with yellow lightning bolts, knee high socks, leg warmers,his pompadour pulled into a ponytail, and jazz shoes. He's also wearing makeup.)

**Sonia:** I'm not sure if this was mentioned before, but contrary to popular belief, Mondo has a very feminine lower half, exactly the reason why he wears those balloon pants!

**Mondo:** What, are ya gonna examine me now?

**Chihiro:** Lets!

**Mondo:** Ah, hell.

**Taka:** As we see here, Mondo seems to have skinny calves-

**Mondo:** Taka-

 

 **Taka:** Muscular thighs-

**Mondo:** Taka-

**Taka:** Wide hips-

**Mondo:** Taka, if ya do what I think yer about ta do I-

(cue retaliation rear smacking)

**Taka:** And a rather "fine" rear end!

**Mondo:** Ow, Taka!

**Taka:** But you liked it, yes?

**Mondo: ...........**

** **

**Chihiro:** I can feel the gay within the room...

* * *

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4M120OAg0Nw>

**Kazuichi:** Uh oh. He's doin' better than last time.

**Sonia:** That's because he has learned how to embrace his body!

**Mondo:** Would ya stop talkin' about it already?

**Taka:** Why? It's cute!

**Gundam:** If you are one who finds the backside of a wild mutt "cute".

**Mondo:** The fuck?

**Taka:** If Mondo is a wild mutt, then what is Kazuichi?

**Kazuichi:** Yeah, what am I?

**Gundam:** Hmm....You are most likely the Shark-Toothed Siren; loud, unruly, violent.......and insanely attractive.

**Sonia:** Ooooooooo, I smell discourse in the comment section!

* * *

 

(Score Totaling............................4 stars! 9,567 points!)

**Taka:** Amazing! You have surpassed my score!

**Sonia:** But not mine, Diamond Girl!

**Chihiro:** Well, Taka and I are definitely getting punished...

**Taka:** ......I forgot about that....

**Kazuichi:** Time for me ta pick my poison!

(Kazu draws his song)

**Kazuichi:** "Cheap Thrills" by Sia featuring Sean Paul? Okay, I'm beginning to think that this was all Junko's doing.

* * *

 

(Kazuichi exits, then comes back wearing a see-through shirt with a black bra and waist length panties, knee high socks, and high heeled sneakers. His hair is pulled into two buns)

**Kazuichi:** Not a word outta anybody!

* * *

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfEjnQVOb3o>

  **Kazuichi:** Oh wait! I didn't know it was this was Sia who sang this!

**Gundam:** You enjoy this song?

**Kazuichi:** Yeah! I like all 'er stuff! She made that chandelier song, right?

**Chihiro:** Everyone knows Chandelier!

**Sonia:** Mondo, true or false, you've sang Chandelier at a karaoke bar.

**Mondo:** True, an' I hit the high note!

**Taka:** Note to self.....go to karaoke bar with kyodai.......

* * *

(Score totaling.............3 stars! 7, 498 points!)

**Kazuichi:** Aw man....

**Mondo:** Gundam, ya better screw this up.

**Gundam:** FUHAHAHAHA! You think I will put my safety on the line to preserve your pride?!

**Mondo:** Nah, but me an' these leg warmers are hopin' ya will.

(Gundam chooses his song)

**Chihiro:** And the song is....

**Gundam:** "Rasputin" by Boney M! A song of which I have heard before!

**Sonia:** I've heard it too, but all I remember is Ra, Ra, Rasputin, something, something and the Queen.

**Taka:** So you didn't remember?

**Sonia:** Uh...yeah.

* * *

 

(I think it's obvious that Gundam is dressed like the typical old-school Russian.)

**Chihiro:** This would have been funny if it wasn't accurate.

**Gundam:** As a fair warning my followers, I noticed a peculiar outfit laying on Chihiro's place of resting .

**Chihiro:** The Hatsune Miku outfit? Yeah, Junko's planning on us using that.

**Mondo:** When?!

**Chihiro:** You're asking that like I know.

* * *

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHLes2dUuEQ>

 

 **Gundam:** FUHAHAHAHAHA!

**Sonia:** Nice job tapping into your inner stereotypical Russian!

**Taka:** Should we be talking about Russia? Isn't there a whole controversy with the U.S. and-

**Sonia:** NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!!! NO POLITICS!

**Gundam:** By being preserved to be the final dancer, I have stored up the adequate amount of energy to keep up with the dancing fool!

**Kazuichi:** Yeah, sorry Mondo, he's got five...

**Mondo:...........................................**

* * *

(Score Totaling....................................5 stars! 12,901 points!)

**Gundam: _FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_**

**_ _ **

**Celestia:** And now I shall recite our results.

**Chihiro:** Introducing Celestia Ludenberg!

**Celestia:** Yes, yes. Now, in first place we have Gundam Tanaka with a near perfect 12,901 points.

(Applause)

**Celestia:** In second, and the only other safe person here. Sonia Nevermind with 10,038 points.

(Applause)

**Celestia:** Unfortunately, Mondo, Kiyotaka, Kazuichi and Chihiro, you are not safe from punishment.

**Kazuichi:** Hey, what about our scores?!

**Celestia:** Those don't matter.

**Kazuichi:** Well, maybe they want to know!

**Taka:** Who's "they"?

(Kazuichi points to you)

**Celestia:** Oh, them. Hey, you out there. You want to know the scores?  _ **Then look for them yourself, you lazy-**_

**The thoughts and views of Taeko Yasuhiro a.k.a Celestia Ludenberg are not those of HOPE:GAMING Group Play and their affiliates. We love viewers and appreciate you taking your time to read, er, watch our videos! To complain, do not direct your anger at the following: Sonia Nevermind, Chihiro Fujisaki, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Oowada, Kazuichi Souda, Gundam Takaka, or Anonymous Hopeful (AnonOfThePen) and Glitter-chan of Hopeforbagels. Rather, direct complaints to Taeko Yasuhiro a.k.a. Celestia Ludenberg @DressOnFire.**

** **

**Celestia:** Now, our punishment today is a bit different. Not as embarrassing as Junko's, but funny enough to bring forth regret. 

**Kazuichi:** Just give us the punishment...

**Celestia:** Fine, fine. As Hope's Peak's cheer squad, you will preform a dance to Britney Spears' "Baby One More Time", covered by The Girly Team.

**Sonia:** Meanwhile, Gundam and I will be cheering in the background with these black and white pom-poms!

**Chihiro:** Oh, yay.....

* * *

 (The group is dressed in similar cheerleader outfits, however, Taka's is red, Mondo's is purple, Kazuichi's is blue, and Chihiro's is green. Also, Taka is wearing a short bob-style wig, Mondo's hair is let down, Kazuichi has pigtails, and Chihiro is wearing a long wig. Makeup was mandatory.)

**Celestia:** I find it interesting that all of the outfit's colors match the people wearing them.

**Kazuichi:** How does blue match with me?

**Celestia:** Sharks swim in water, which is blue.

**Kazuichi:** Should've seen that one coming...

**Chihiro:** Mondo, how does it feel to have dressed in women's clothes three times?

**Mondo:** Ta me it ain't bad, but ta others...

**Taka:** Has there been name calling?

**Mondo:**.....Daiya's started callin' me th' Queen o' Diamonds.....

**Sonia:** HA! OH MY GOD! _QUEEN_ OF DIAMONDS, THAT'S-

(everyone stares at Sonia)

**Sonia:** that...that's really sad....

* * *

[I bet you were expecting the actual Url here :)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4RRQZIVnI4)

**Gundam:** Heh heh....it feels satisfying on the other end of the spectrum.

**Kazuichi:** Oh, shut up! Yer just waitin' ta be flashed, ya perv!

**Chihiro:** You can't say anything!

* * *

 

(Sonia and Gundam wave their pom-poms while Celestia films)

**Mondo:** (whispering) my loneliness is killing me...

**Kazuichi:** Mondo?

**Mondo:** i must confess, i- WHAT?!

**Taka:** If you're going to sing, at least do it proudly!

**Mondo:** A'ight, fine. WHEN I'M NOT WITH YOU I LOSE MY MIND, GIVE ME A SIGN!

**Taka:** HIT ME-

 

 **Mondo:** BABY-

**Kazuichi:** ONE MORE-

**Chihiro:** TIME!

(Sonia and Gundam toss their pom-poms)

**Celestia:** Once again, the Hope's Peak cheer squad!

**Sonia:** That's it for this video! Tune in next week when we play Monopoly!

 **Others:** NO WE'RE NOT!

**Sonia:** Alright, alright.  ~~We're doing the Beanboozled Challenge~~ ;)

**Gundam:** What is this-

**Sonia:** Peace!

 


	9. SMELLS LIKE TEEN VOMIT XP Beanboozled Challenge ep. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia's managed to nab a first edition Beanboozled game made by Jelly Belly! Everyone's taste buds are put to the test (as are their stomachs...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: IT'S THE LAST DAY TO GET IN ASKS FOR THE CHAPTER! DEADLINE IS SATURDAY!

**Kazuichi:** Ooh, what's with the jelly beans?

 **Chihiro:** Sonia's making us do a challenge...

 **Gundam:** What is this trial in particular?

 **Chihiro:** Ever heard of "Beanboozled"?

 **Gundam:** What is that?

 **Chihiro:** That's a  _no...._

* * *

 **Mondo:** I'm gettin' nervous...

 **Taka:** As am I...

 **Sonia:** Oh, shush, you babies! Now then, hello internet, and welcome to the first of four of these type of challenge-

 **Chihiro:** (imitates a fanfare)

 **Sonia:** The Beanboozled Challenge! Made by Jelly Belly!

 **Chihiro:** Flavors include delicious things like-

 **Sonia:** Berry Blue!

 **Kazuichi:** Mmm!

 **Chihiro:** However, that Berry Blue could end up being toothpaste.

 **Mondo:** Ew..

 **Taka:** Mondo! Are you opposing the taste of toothpaste?!

 **Mondo:** Nah, I mean toothpaste is good an' all, but not as good in a jelly bean.

 **Taka:** I admit, you do have a point...

 **Gundam:** What other concoctions does this twisted testament host?

 **Sonia:** We have Top Banana!

 **All:** Yum!

 **Chihiro:** Or Pencil Shavings...

 **Kazuichi:** I chew on pencils anyway...

 **Sonia:** Then there's Juicy Pear!

 **Taka:** Delicious!

 **Chihiro:** It could be Booger...

 **Taka:** That's unsanitary!

 **Mondo:** Relax, bro, it's just a flavor.

 **Taka:** Humph.

 **Sonia:** Coconut!

 **All:** Whoo!

 **Chihiro:** Baby Wipes!

 **All:** Ew.

 **Sonia:** Plum!

 **All:** Yum!

 **Chihiro:** Black Pepper!

 **Sonia:** Spicy! Cafe Latte!

 **Gundam:** Is not that the item of this... "basic white girl" everyone speaks of?

 **Kazuichi:** Nah, that's the Pumpkin Spice Latte...

 **Sonia:** Oh! I hate those!

 **Mondo:** Ey, those things are fuckin' awesome! What's wrong wit' ya?!

 **Chihiro:** Not what I was expecting...then again, there's Earwax, so...

 **Sonia:** Buttered Popcorn and Caramel Corn!

 **Mondo:** How'd they even get th' butter flavor?

~~(Cue Anonymous trying to resist a butter joke...)~~

**Chihiro:** However, those could end up being Rotten Egg and Moldy Cheese...

 **All:** Ugh...

 **Sonia:** Lastly, Peach and Licorice!

 **Kazuichi:** Yech. Is Licorice the bad flavor?

 **Chihiro:** Nope, the bad flavors for Peach and Licorice are...Vomit and...Skunk Spray...

 **Taka:** We may need to take a bit of precaution...

(Brief trashcan/ spit bucket , paper towel, and water gathering intermission)

 **Sonia:** Alrighty then! Here's how the challenge works. We have a spinner with all of the jelly beans and possible flavors. Each of us spin, and we all eat a bean. I think we'll know who gets what... I'll spin first!

 (Cue spin)

 **Sonia:** Alright. Juicy Pear or Booger...

 **Mondo:** That ain't that bad.

 **Kazuichi:** Ey, at least ya ain't got teeth like mine. 

 **Gundam:** And that is relevant because...

 **Kazuichi:** The beans are more likely ta get stuck in my teeth.

 **Chihiro:** Sucks for you...

(Everyone grabs a bean and eats it. A few chews in, Sonia, Taka, Mondo, and Gundam scrunch up their faces as the tell-tale snotty flavor fills their mouths. Meanwhile, Chihiro and Kazuichi breathe a sigh of relief)

 **Taka:**.......Are we entitled to swallow this?

 **Sonia:** Nuh-uh.

(Mondo leans over to spit out his bean.)

 **Mondo:** That's some nasty shit...

 **Taka:** I've managed to swallow mine....

 **Gundam:** As have I...

(Sonia drinks some water to wash down the bean.)

 **Chihiro:** I'm starting to like this!

 **Kazuichi:** Ey, Gundam, ya want some?

 **Sonia:** NOPE! NADA! NOT HERE, NOT NOW, NOT EVER! Chihiro!

(Chihiro spins the spinner right round)

 **Sonia:** By the way, after one flavor is spun, we can't eat that flavor again.

 **Chihiro:** That's okay. I got Caramel Corn or Moldy Cheese.

 **Kazuichi:** Aw, crap.

( Immediately after biting into the bean, Chihiro spits it into the bucket. Mondo smirks, both Sonia and Taka struggle through and swallow, and Kazuichi and Gundam sigh.)

 **Chihiro:** Blech...

 **Mondo:** Caramel Corn's tastin' nice.

 **Sonia:** How is it that we both have gotten double whammied?

 **Taka:** Our luck isn't good at the moment...

(Taka takes a sip of water)

 **Gundam:** I shall take the flavor of burnt sugar over the taste of molded dairy any day.

 **Kazuichi:** Yeah, I'm with ya. Lemme spin this...

(He spins it like a record  ~~baby, right around, round, round.~~ )

 **Kazuichi:** A'ight, Coconut or Baby Wipes.

 **Sonia:** Here goes...

( While Taka and Chihiro relish in the sweet flavor of coconut, Mondo, Gundam, and Kazuichi spit out their jelly beans and attempt to wash out the soapy taste with water. Sonia happily eats her baby wipe bean)

 **Chihiro:** Wait, didn't you get a bad flavor?

 **Sonia:** Yeah.

 **Mondo:** What the?

 **Sonia:** It's just soap, come on!

 **Kazuichi:** Someone needs ta take ya to a doctor...

 **Taka:** Agreed....I suppose it's my turn.

(Taka spins, lands on Juicy Pear or Booger, then spins again)

 **Taka:** Cafe Latte or Earwax...

 **Gundam:**...................................................

(It seemed like only Gundam came across a good bean)

 **Mondo:** Pass me the damn bucket...

 **Sonia:** Wait your turn!

 **Gundam:** So is this what it is like to be the elusive basic white girl?

 **Kazuichi:** I told ya, that's Pumpkin Spice Latte...

 **Chihiro:** Also, you're a male.

 **Kazuichi:** Have ya seen yourself lately?

 **Chihiro:** Shut up.

 **Gundam:** Give me control of your 'spinner'.

(Gundam spins  ~~my head right round, right round, when he go down, when he go down down:D)~~

 **Gundam:** Licorice...or Skunk Spray...

 **Sonia:** Dammit, Gundam, why couldn't you spin something like Top Banana?

 **Gundam:** Unfortunately, complaining is out of the question.

(All reluctantly place a bean on their mouths. Mondo gets giddy and excited when he realizes he lucked out, along with Sonia. Taka does swallow the bean, but feels sick. Chihiro and Gundam spit repeatedly and swirl water in their mouths to get rid of the lingering flavor. Kazuichi.......)

 **Kazuichi:** ITH THUCK ON MY THEETH!!!!!!!!

 **Mondo:** Sucks fer ya, sharkie.

(Kazuichi begins to cry)

 **Gundam:** Calm yourself....

(Gundam removes the been from Kazuichi's teeth).

 **Kazuichi:** Ah...thanks.

 **Taka:** Mondo.

 **Mondo:** Yeah?

 **Taka:** There are five flavor combinations left. Berry Blue or Toothpaste, Buttered Popcorn or Rotten Egg, Top Banana or Pencil Shavings, Plum or Black Pepper, and Peach or Vomit.

 **Chihiro:** What he's saying is don't spin Peach or Vomit.

 **Mondo:** Yer sayin' that like I;ll mess up.

 **Everyone Else:** Well....

 **Sonia:** I mean, somehow , you worked a semi-colon in I'll....

 **Mondo:** Eh?

 **Chihiro:** That's beyond him....

 **Mondo:** Ya know what?! I'mma show ya I'm not a failure!

(Mondo spins. It lands on none other than Peach or Vomit.)

 **Mondo:**...........

 **Taka:**..............

 **Chihiro:**.............

 **Sonia:**.................

 **Kazuichi:**...........

 **Gundam:**...........

 **Mondo:**........fuck......

 **Sonia:** You had ONE job, Mondo!

 **Kazuichi:** Ya better get Vomit...

( The group ingests the bean. On the bright side, there were more Peach beans than previously thought. On the other hand....)

 **Taka:** Ugh...

 **Sonia:**...leh....

 **Chihiro:** We may want to get the trashcan....!

(Just in time, the trashcan is rolled over to catch Taka and Sonia's own multicolored vomit)

 **Kazuichi:** Ew...

 **Taka:** We are fine... we jus-

(Cue the retching)

 **Gundam:** That is the reason we do not consume these deadly pellets!

 **Chihiro:** Before we have a hurl-icane from the stench in here, I'm going to close the video. As you know, next episode will be our tenth! To celebrate, we will be doing a Q and A! So go ahead! When you leave your kudos, blow up Anonymous Hopeful's inbox! I'm sure they won't care!

 **Sonia:** No bounda-

(Oh god, puke...)

 **Chihiro:** No boundaries...just ask like crazy!

 **Mondo:** nnn....

 **Kazuichi:** uhhhh....

 **Gundam:** I sense a series of unfortunate eve-

(Looks Like Kazu and Mondo joined the barf brigade.)

 **Gundam:** A...ahh...

(Aaaaand Chihiro is the only one to not spew)

 **Chihiro:** Now I gotta call Mikan.....

 

  

 


	10. You Have Questions, We Have Answers!

And now, a moment with Anonymous.

~~Okay, time to update...hey, what's with all of these asks? CHIHIRO!!!!~~

**Chihiro:** Whoops.

This has been a moment with Anon.

* * *

  **Sonia:** Hello internet!

 **Kazuichi:** Obvious reference....

 **Sonia:** Today, the now well-and-not-barfing members of Hope:Gaming will be answering your questions!

 **Mondo:** I'm sure there's gonna be that one guy that makes me do stupid shit....

 **Taka:** Why would you think that?

 **Mondo:** Cause there always is!

 **Gundam:** Enough of your mumbling. Progress with the inquiry!

 **Creepy asks** :  **Hey ! I love what you did ! And I have questions for you ! (Sorry for my bad english)**

 **Sonia:** No problemo!! That's why I'm here!

 **Chihiro:** But Sonia, we're entitled to learn English...

 **Sonia:** This is not about you! First question!

  **1) Who have the idea to do video with all of you ?**

 **Chihiro:** Oh, I did! Well, actually Chiaki had the idea to do a gaming channel, but I had the idea to do it with these guys!

 **Sonia:** Friendship is magic!

  **2) When Souda and Gundham start to date ?**

(Both boys blush)

 **Mondo:** This oughta be good.

 **Kazuichi:** Heh....ain't it a year ago or...

 **Gundam:** Precisely.......

(Sonia hums Careless Whisper)

 **Taka:** Next-

  **3) Mondo, please slap Ishimaru's ass for me ! (Cuz this ass maaaaaaan)**

 **Taka:** Wait a minute.

 **Mondo:** Ohhh, yeah!

 **Taka:** No! I'm staying seated.

 **Mondo:** Taka, if ya don't get up, I'll lay ya across my lap and  _spank_ you.

 **Sonia:** Hold it, hombre!

 **Gundam:** Illicit content is not allowed on this channel.

 **Mondo:** Ya see me stoppin'?

 **Taka:** Fine...in order to avoid being flagged...I will have my rear hit.

(Taka rises from his seat and gets on all fours on the newscaster-style table)

 **Kazuichi:** Okay, let's get this over with, your butt's really close to my face, an' I feel un-

(Mondo commences the slap)

 **Kazuichi:** FUCK, that was loud!

 **Gundam:** Are you not feeling the effects of this on your posterior?

 **Taka:** I'm used to this...

 **Chihiro:** Smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that.....

 **Mondo:** Ey, thanks, Creepy!

 **Sonia:** This has been your daily insight on Mondo and Taka's love life! Now then...

**4) Junko and Celes Will help you with other video in the future ?**

**Chihiro:** I'm not sur-

(AND NOW, VIDEO PREEMPTION)

 **Junko:** Heeeeeey!

 **Celestia:** When we heard we had a question, we couldn't resist.

 **Junko:** As for your question, I'm gonna pop up at Chihiro's house around Just Dance videos.

 **Celestia:** I may return during challenges to place bets.

 **Junko:** Now back to your regularly scheduled programming!

(STATIC)

**5) Have you got projet for future's videos ?**

**Sonia:** We have Undertale, and a couple of indie games, but a lot are asking for Love Live.

 **Chihiro:** Also, five words: Bendy and the Ink Machine.

**Thanks ! (Can't wait To see more video of all or you)**

**Taka:** You're very welcome!

#### YohaneShoukan inquires: When will Tsumugi come over to play Love Live with you guys?

 **Sonia:** Speaking of....

 **Chihiro:** Unfortunately, at the moment, Tsumugi has a few conventions to attend, but I've pitched the idea, and she says she's all for it, so maybe soon!

**MIRAIZura~ wants to know: Which one of you are NOT morning people?**

(Everyone stares at Mondo)

 **Mondo:** What?!

  **シャイ二ー (Shiny!) would like to know: When did Mondo and Ishimaru have their first kiss? If you haven't, when will you have it?**

 **Chihiro:** First of all, they've kissed A LOT, so there-

 **Mondo:** I don't think they were askin' ya.

 **Taka:** Now then, we had our first kiss after our sauna battle, when Mondo had to drag me out of the sauna before I passed out.

 **Mondo:**....Ya remember that?

 **Taka:** Of course, why wouldn't I?

 **Mondo:** I thought ya wouldn't notice...

 **Gundam:** Heheh, the mutt is flustered.

 **Mondo:** Fuck off, Animal Planet...

 **Sonia:** Next!

**CreamerCrumble says:  Before I ask a question, cookies! *summon in cookies* eat it now. Ō-Ō**

**Sonia:** Mmf!

 **Mondo:** Gimme th' snicker-doodles!

 **Kazuichi:** Ey, that's in my stack!

 **Chihiro:** It's not good for your shark digestive system!

 **Gundam:** I enjoy the animal-shapes ones...

 **Taka:** I will remind us that we need to brush our teeth.....after having a Milano...

  **The question is for Sonia and Chi... 'Ishimondo and Soudam, who do you think 'top' in their respective ship.'**

 **Sonia:** coughcoughMondoandKazucoughcough

 **Chihiro:** coughcouchIagreecough

 **Taka:** You should get those coughs checked!

 **Gundam:** Quite intelligent, but horrendously naive.

  **ZeStrawberry says: Hi! I have a few questions!**

 **Sonia:** Go ahead!

**1) Do you have any particular plans for collabs in the future?**

**Chihiro:**  There are a few we're thinking of, but it seems like Love Live with Tsumugi is what everyone wants.

**2) Can you play Yandere sim, twister or town of Salem in the future? Drawful and fibbage would also be fun!**

**Kazuichi:** What's a Yandere?

 **Sonia:** Something we're going to play.

 **Mondo:** We gotta play twister tho.

 **Taka:** I concur! It will get us out of our seats!

 **Gundam:** As for Town of Salem, that may be our next big gameplay.

 **Sonia:** If we actually study it a bit...

 **Chihiro:** I guess I'll look up Drawful and Fibbage...

**3) Who do you guys think would be the best parent in the future?**

**Sonia:** That depends on what you'd call the best. There's me, who'd be the cool parent.

 **Kazuichi:** I mean, I'm cool...

 **Sonia:** Kazu, you'd be the awkward dad that shows up randomly at school functions.

 **Gundam:** As a parent, I would educate my offspring on the history of the Tanaka Kingdom-

 **Sonia:** Long story short, their kid is screwed.

 **Taka:** I believe I have the makings of a good parent!

 **Chihiro:** Hashtag child leash

 **Taka:** What?! NO!

 **Mondo:** I'd use it.

 **Taka:** Mondo, that's child abuse.

 **Sonia:** You know what? Let's just give the title to Chihiro, He's technically already a parent anyway.

 **Kazuichi:** Oh yeah...

 **Chihiro:** Who's your daddy!

 **Sonia:** Whoa, whoa, no, no, no.

**4) Who has the weirdest taste in food?**

**Mondo:** Man, that's no doubt Gundam.

 **Gundam:** And why?

 **Mondo:** Cause ya eat that vegan shit.

 **Kazuichi:** Oh, really? This comes from the guy who pigs out on cotton candy and pancakes!

 **Mondo:** Yeah, cause it's good!

 **Taka:** But that's not good for your health! You do know that cotton candy is pure sugar dousing your pancakes in butter and syrup will give you health issues!

 **Mondo:** Whatever. I'll take that over tofu  _any_ day.

**5) Which other youtubers do you guys enjoi watching?**

**Sonia:** I enjoy minecraft, so I watch Skydoesminecraft and Aphmau!

 **Chihiro:** I watch everything, but I guess I'd have to say I watch Ihascupquake the most.

 **Gundam:** I do not watch this 'youtube' often, however, I will watch Pewdiepie...and Dan and Phil.

 **Kazuichi:** I remember showin' ya Dan an' Phil, but why Pewdiepie?

 **Gundam:** He is a duck.

 **Kazuichi:** _Oookay._ Uh, yeah, for me, AmazingPhil, danisnotonfire, and Markiplier.

 **Mondo:** Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, Game Grumps.

 **Taka:** Why won't anyone list any educational channels? I enjoy Watchmojo and MostAmazingTop10!

 **Sonia:** Of course you would.

**Continue your Good work :)**

**Sonia:** As we will!

**LadyMage wants to tell us:  1. Ishi, Mondo you two are my faves! You two are just so awesome!**

**Mondo:** Ey, thanks!

 **Taka:** How nice! I have a fan! Thank you, Mage!

(The others appear jealous)

**2\. So is there any games that you won't play? Like you draw the line at them!**

**Taka:** I do not condone games with explicit NSFW!

 **Sonia:** We won't get to play HuniePop, which sucks...

 **Chihiro:** Surprisingly, he will let us do Mortal Kombat X, Yandere Simulator, and Happy Wheels.

 **Taka:** While I am against NSFW, I suppose a little violence won't hurt.

**3\. Ishi; how did everyone get you to join in, didn't think you were fond of video games...**

**Kazuichi:** Speakin' of...

 **Taka:** Playing video games with friends strengthen bonds! It draws us closer together!

 **Sonia:** Once again, friendship is magic!

**4\. Who is the best cook out of all of you (my money is on gundham)**

**Kazuichi:** Lemme enlighten ya on this, Mage. I've had all their cookin' at one point in my time here, an' the best cook here, by far, is Gundam!

 **Sonia:** So, the boyfriend agrees, as do I.

 **Chihiro:** Confirmed.

 **Taka:** Are you sure you don't want to try his food?

 **Mondo:** A hundred fuckin' percent.

**5\. Is there anyone you don't ever want to play games with; if so why?**

**Chihiro:** We've blacklisted two people. Actually kinda two, but it depends on the situation for one.

 **Mondo:** We agreed that havin' Chiaki is pretty unfair.

 **Taka:** And even though I should mention another friend along with this one, Hifumi will not be allowed if he tries to play a game with this...'hentai'!

 **Gundam:** I would not enjoy a repeat of the game the dark queen bestowed upon us...

 **Sonia:** Oh, whatever! 

  **TimidTechie whispers: I'm honestly loving this fic so far! I can't wait for the Hatsune Miku punishment. ^-^**

 **Mondo:** I feel like I'm gettin' that...

**Question for Chihiro:From lawful good to chaotic evil, how would you rate everyone on the channel?**

**Chihiro:** I wouldn't say anyone here is evil, but from lowest to highest, Gundam is true neutral, Sonia is lawful neutral, Mondo is chaotic good, Kazu is neutral good, and Taka is lawful good.

 **Mondo:** This refers to..?

 **Chihiro:** Dungeons and Dragons. Chiaki, Hifumi, Ouma, and Tsumugi play it often.

  **spookster asks: 1) Sonia, who do you like more? Souda, or Gundham?  
**

**Sonia:** Let's assume this is platonic because these nerds are dating! Hmm...I've decided.

 **Gundam:** Yes, fair lady?

 **Kazuichi:** Go ahead, Miss Sonia!

 **Sonia:** Why not like both!

~~**Anonymous:** CRISIS AVERTED!~~

**2) Mondo, do you want that Ishi-booty? B)**

**Chihiro:** Allow us to answer in song.

(Baby Got Back begins to play)

 **Taka:** Oh...no...

 **Sonia:** Oh, my, god, Chihiro, look at his butt-

 **Taka:** No...

 **Chihiro:** I know! It's like, so frickkin' huge!

 **Sonia:** Must be one of those, like, gangster's boyfriends.

**Taka: _Guys..._**

(Anonymous tosses Mondo a microphone. Kazu and Gundam dance in the background.)

 **Mondo:** I like big butts an' I cannot lie! You otha brothas cant deny, that when a boy walks in with an itty-bitty waist and a round thing in yo face, you get-

 **Taka:** NO! THE NEXT PERSON TO SING FROM THAT SONG WILL GET DETENTION!

 **You:** (because you know you want to) HIS ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS IT'S ISHI'S BUNS, HON!

 **Taka:** DETENTION! (hands you a slip)

 **You:** (what you're most likely thinking) WORTH IT!

**3) Also Mondo, can you believe it's not butter? *insert Mondo's execution and Anon crying loudly***

**Mondo:** Huh?

 **Sonia:** Perhaps they're implying you'll be turned to butter soon?

 **Taka:** I wouldn't be surprised with how much of it you've been eating!

 **Chihiro:** Says the boy with thighs so thick, he could be the Pillsbury dough boy!

 **Taka:** _Not again!_

* * *

 **Sonia:** That's all the asks we have! Thanks to everyone who sent one in!

 **Chihiro:** If you weren't able to send in an ask, don't worry! We'll do one of these every tenth video!

 **Sonia:** Peace out, homies!


	11. CUTE BUT SCARY! Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are within the old studio, and while inside, they discover...the Ink Machine!!

**Sonia:** Check out these graphics!

 **Chihiro:** Pretty legit.

 **Kazuichi:** I hate horror games...

* * *

 **Sonia:** Hello, and welcome to Hope:Gaming super-duper WOW channel-

 **Mondo:** Dude.

 **Sonia:** \- and today, we are playing Bendy and the Ink Machine!

 **Taka:** Believe it or not, I was the one who discovered the game! 

 **Mondo:** I kinda did too...

 **Taka:** Ah yes! We were watching Multiplier!

 **Mondo:** It's Markiplier...

 **Gundam:** Bumbling idiots...

 **Mondo:** Oh, really, Crocodile Hunter?

 **Kazuichi:** Wait, who's that?

 **Mondo:** He did stupid shit like this: (cue decent Aussie accent) Here's the Souda in it's natural habitat!

 **Kazuichi:** Don't even-

 **Mondo:** Look at 'is teeth! One bite, an' I'm dead!

 **Kazuichi:**...............

 **Mondo:**.........I'mma poke his nose.

(Kazuichi bites Mondo's finger)

 **Mondo:** GAH! OW!

 **Chihiro:** What happened?

 **Sonia:** Kazu bit his finger!

 **Mondo:** And it hurt, Kazu!

* * *

~~I wonder who got that one :) ?~~

* * *

**Gundam:** Now that we have treated and bandaged the wheeled demon's finger, we shall now play this "game".

 **Chihiro:** Start has been clicked!

                             _Dear Henry,_

_It's been a while since we've worked on cartoons together. Thirty years really slips away, doesn't it?_

_If you're ever back in town, come by the old workshop. There's something I want to show you._

_Your best pal,_

_Joey Drew_

**Sonia:** Okay, so, we're Henry, and our "friend", air-quotes, has something in this old animation studio.

 **Kazuichi:** My money's on the ink machine.

 **Taka:** Oh, look at that!

(A small Bendy is in the corner of the loading screen)

 **Chihiro:** Aw, it's cute!

**Chapter One: Moving Pictures**

**In-Game Henry:** I'm here...let's see if I can find what you wanted me to see...

 **Mondo:** A'ight, first objective, find the Ink Machine.

 **Kazuichi:** How is it whenever I make a bet, no one else bets?

 **Sonia:** No one cares!

(The group travels the halls.)

 **Kazuichi:** Interesting posters...

 **Gundam:** "Bendy's the Dancing Demon"...

 **Taka:** Oh, I guess that's Bendy.

(The group continues)

 **Chihiro:** Okay...this place is really old...we got a projector here, a giant Bendy...

(Onwards!)

 **Chihiro:** A lot of old animation stuff...we should've gotten-

 **Kazuichi:** Hold up! What's that wall say?

 **Taka:** "Dreams come true"...

 **Kazuichi:** Officially scared.

 **Mondo:** Nothin's happened yet...

(Travelling...)

 **Sonia:** So many Bendy's....ah, here we are! The Ink Machine!

 **In-Game Henry:** So this is the Ink Machine huh? Wonder how you turn it on...

 **Sonia:** Wonder how I turn YOU on, haha!

 **Chihiro:** Sonia, no.

 **Mondo:** Anyone see an on switch or somethin?

 **Gundam:** I have not seen such.

 **Chihiro:** Let's look around....

(The group navigate their way through the studio)

(Board falls.)

 **Kazuichi:** GAAAH!

 **Mondo:** I find it really hard ta see ya as a top...

 **Kazuichi:** It ain't the board, stupid, it's....that!

(He points to Boris.)

 **Sonia:** Oh! That is messed up!

 **Taka:** Wait a minute! He was in the poster! That's Boris the Wolf!

 **Chihiro:** Boris has seen better days.

 **Gundam:** This Ink Demon seems to want revenge...

 **Mondo:** Ya don't say...

 **In-Game Henry:** Oh my God.... Joey, what were you doing?

 **Sonia:** That's what we all want to know. Let's get outta here.

 **Chihiro:** Isn't that the thing that fixes the machine?

 **Kazuichi:** Yeah, It's the main power.

 **In-Game Henry:** Alright, how do I gt this thing to work..?

 **Mondo:** Looks like we need a cog, an ink thing, a lil' Bendy, a wrench, a book, an' some music.

 **Sonia:** Oh my god, Mondo was actually useful!

 **Mondo:** Ha ha.

(Bendy around the corner scare!)

 **Kazuichi:** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

 **Chihiro:** Big baby...

(Cue a bunch of gathering )

 **Chihiro:** Restore Ink pressure...

 **Sonia:** It was in the viewing room.

(Bendy looks around the corner. Nearly everybody jumps)

 **Mondo:** I wasn't expectin' that!

 **Kazuichi:** He's like, on the side of the wall...

 **Chihiro:** Lil' punk..

(In the viewing room)

 **Taka:** Look! A cartoon!

 **Gundam:** He really is a "dancing demon"...

 **Sonia:** And simply click! Easy-Peasy!

(Back to the power switch)

 **Sonia:** And it's on! Back to the-

 **Chihiro:** Future?

 **Sonia:** I wish.

(The group return to the ink machine. It's now blocked.)

 **Kazuichi:** Wait a minu-

(INK BENDY!!!)

 **Kazuichi:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! MONSTER!!!!

 **Mondo:** WHAT THE FUCK!

 **Taka:** Objective, GET OUT!

 **Sonia:** Sounds good to me!

(Sonia controls the character until he falls through the floor.)

 **Chihiro:** Shit...

 **Taka:** "The creator lied to us"...

 **Gundam:** Ah, a tale of vengeance indeed.

 **Sonia:** Oh, hold up, we got an ax.

 **Mondo:** Gotta clear a path...

 **Sonia:** Allow me and my Novoselician strength!

(Sonia clears the path)

 **Kazuichi:** Around the corner is a  _Pentogram-_

(Kazuichi passes out)

 **Chihiro:** Luckily, that's the end of the chapter...

 **Mondo:** Uh, remember, kudos, comment, bookmark, whatever....

 

 

 


	12. WHIP AND NEIGH NEIGH! My Horse Prince ep.1/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the othets are busy, Sonia has decided to team up with our favorite gemstone biker to play a...dating simulator?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is one fourth of an episode, Anonymous was adjusting to summer and realising this is taking way too long.

**Sonia:** Now watch me whip! Now watch me nay-nay! Watch me whip, whip! Watch me NEIGH!!

 **Mondo** **:** I swear somethin's wrong wit' ya...

* * *

 **Sonia:** Hello, everybody! I'm Sonia, that's Mondo, and together, we are playing a dating simulator!

 **Mondo:** Ey, I ain't Chihiro. Explain the fuckin' game.

 **Sonia:** Alrighty! This fun game is called "My Horse Prince", and basically, it's all one huge joke, but it's a good joke coming right here from Japan!

 **Mondo:** We're a bunch o' weirdos, get over it.

* * *

  **Sonia:** Okay, so, before we begin, we must name our character!

 **Mondo:** Now this one's easy. Jus' put our names together.

 **Sonia:** What, like Monia?

 **Mondo:** Or Sondo.

 **Sonia:** But Monia's more feminine...

 **Mondo:** Who say's th' character ain't a guy?!

 **Sonia:** The developer-

 **Mondo:** Well, let me give them a piece of MY FUCKIN-

~~**Anon:** Here (Tosses Mondo some Cotton Candy)~~

**Mondo:** (eats quietly like a toddler)

 **Sonia:** Alright, now that we've named Monia, let's begin!

* * *

 **In-Game Monia:** _A normal ranch in a normal city. I came all the way to the beautiful countryside a single purpose._

 **Mondo:** The purpose being...

 **In-Game Monia:** _I used to work at a major company, slaving away to build a carrer-_

 **Sonia:** Whoop, character development.

 **In-Game Monia:** _\- but one day, I lost sight of what I was doing._

 **Sonia:** I just realized that this character doesn't have a voice...

 **Mondo:** Allow me. (Clears his throat). (As Monia) _I wasn't dissatisfied with the job itself, but I hadn't the chance to meet any good looking guys!_

 **Sonia** **:** Oooh, shallow!

 **Mondo:** _I poured so much of myself into my work that my only interaction with men was at the office._

 **Sonia:** I think our fusion is Kiyotaka, to be honest.

 **Mondo:** Really?

 **Anonymous:** ~~Are you serious?~~

 **Sonia:** Fine, continue reading.

 **Mondo:** _An office full of middle aged men no one would call attractive. And so, the young girl within me longed for excitement._

 **Sonia:** What does the young girl inside you long for, Mondo?

 **Mondo:** A foot massage and a bubble bath.

 **Sonia:** Anything else?

 **Mondo:** Stuff I ain't allowed ta say.

 **Sonia:** Like?

 **Mondo:** Havin' Kiyo's face between my ti-

 **Sonia:** OOKAY, just keep reading.

 **Mondo:** Hey, ya wanted ta know.

:D Conveinient Time Lapse Here :D

 **Episode One**  : The First Gallop

 **Sonia:** Nice! It labels the episodes for us!

 **Mondo:** ~~Anonymous~~ Chihiro and Chiaki probably gave it an episode anyway.

~~We did >:(~~

**Mondo:** _They say princes ride horses, so I figured some would be at a ranch._

 **Sonia:**  (sniffs)Smell that?

 **Mondo:** (sniffs) What?

 **Sonia:** That smell is shitty logic.

~~+1 Bad joke!~~

**Mondo:** _But there's just a big, blue sky and some fresh air._

 **Sonia:** Also, that new guy that looks like he's got some form of relation to Hifumi, Teruteru, and Hoshi.

 **Mondo:** Let me talk...

 **Sonia:** Alright, but I'm this new guy. (In a derpy voice)  _Hey! Haven't seen you 'round here before!_

 **Mondo:** _(Oh! The first person I've seen here!)_

 **Sonia:** Mmm, bad voice acting. Reading from the parentheses.

(Mondo flips off Sonia before continuing his  ~~horrendous~~ lovely voice acting) 

**Mondo:** _Hey! You wouldn't happen to have horses here, would you?_

**Sonia:** _You betcha! We train racehorses here!_

**Mondo:** _Are there any hot guys here?_ Okay, lemme pause, one, this voice is killin me-

**Anonymous:** ~~Softly with his song, killing me softly-~~

**Mondo:** Are ya fuckin' serious?

**Anonymous:** ~~What? I was catching up on Killing Stalking. Ehh, anyway,~~

~~+2 Bad jokes!~~

**Mondo:**  An' two, this girl strolls in on this guys barn-

**Anonymous:** ~~It's a ranch.~~

**Sonia:** Stop breaking the fourth wall.

**Anonymous:** ~~Hey, I control everything you guys do. I can break the fourth wall as I please.~~

**Mondo:** What th' fuck are you, anyway?

**Anonymous:** ~~A panromantic, asexual, genderfluid manifestation of creativity hidden within the grey face mask who's writing would go above the heads of people that know me in real life because it seems maturity is on my side rather than anyone elses.~~

**Mondo:**.....

 **Sonia:**.......

 **Mondo:** I really wanna finish this episode, really, I do, but knowin'  thus thing's watchin' over us, I'd rather not...

 **Sonia:** Hope: Gaming's first rain check?

 **Mondo:** Hope:Gaming's first rain check _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous has their dry moments too. If this chapter made anyone laugh, I'll be surprised. My Horse Prince is going to be played, I just don't have any jokes.  
> Oh, might as well throw in an Anon Advert: For those of you like, "Where is Aoi Universe?".....well, I'm redoing the concept, A LOT. Like, switching out characters, adding new onces, and instead of doing every single episode (Which is draining, considering I actually hate the first chapter) I'm doing requests for episodes, which I enjoy. Plus, I'm making the new one a part of Anonymous Hopeful's Summer of Fanfiction, an event I'm doing where I let random fic ideas fly free, and if they're well recepted, become a part of the full line up! I think I've got everything ready, though I have to create some characters to be parents, but other than that, the story is going through a name change, too! It will soon, be Makoto Universe! Aoi is still one of the main characters, no worries. I'll explain more later. Sorry for the rain check!


	13. TORIEL TANAKA, OUR MOTHER! Undertale ep.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like an underground reunion ♡

**Sonia:** Now this is a story all about how my L.V. got flipped, turned upside down, and I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there, I'll tell you  _howIfelldownamountainandstillhadgreathair._

 **Chihiro:** (Beatboxing)

* * *

  **Sonia:** Howdy! I'm Sonia the Novoselician-

 **Kazuichi:** Thirteen episodes in and we  _still_ don't have a good intro.

 **Sonia:** Hey! Give me props for trying!

 **Kazuichi:** Uh, okay.

(Kazuichi hands Sonia a book)

 **Gundam:**  I believe this 'props' she speaks of is simply a figure of speech.

 **Chihiro:** That, and you can't keep my book.

 **Sonia:** A book entitled, "Danganronpa-"

 **Chihiro:** THAT'S MY MANGA!! GIVE IT BACK! 

 **Mondo:** Ey, Hiro, calm dow-

(Chihiro reaches over the table to take the manga)

 **Taka:** Was that me on the cover?

 **Chihiro:** You wouldn't understand! This is great reading!

 **Mondo:**...and we're in it?

 **Sonia:** Chihiro, are you obsessed with alternate universes or...

 **Chihiro:** Calm down, it's just a paradox!

 **Sonia:** Right, um, anyway, we're playing Undertale! The last time we played, my camera was pretty low on battery, but this time, we're charged up and ready to go!

 **Chihiro:** Also, when we abruptly ended the video, we were about to meet Toriel!

 **Kazuichi:** The goat, right?

 **Sonia:** Of course! And who better to be Toriel than...

(Makeshift drumroll)

 **Sonia:** Gundam!

 **Gundam:** I am the one you request to lend my voical talents?

 **Sonia:** Well, yeah, I mean, deep down in our hearts, aren't we all wanting Gundam to be our goat mom?

 **Chihiro:** Yeah!

 **Mondo:** Makes sense.

 **Taka:** I would enjoy it!

 **Kazuichi:** Gundam's already my goat mom if ya know what I-

(Chihiro throws the book at Kazuichi. It hits his head.)

 **Kazuichi:** Ow...

 **Gundam:** Very well, then. Allow me to cast my voice as this "goat mother"! (He raises the pitch of his voice).  _What a terrible creature, to harm such youth. Alas, there is no need to fear child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins._

 **Sonia:** Even though he's totally ad-libbing right now, for some reason, I feel really safe and warm.

 **Mondo:** It's fuckin' hypnotic....

 **Gundam:** _I come through here every day to see if anyone new has fallen through. You are the first human to be seen here for quite some time. Follow me, dear human, and I shall guide you through the catacombs. This way._

 **Chihiro:** I feel like we're defying the laws of science with how motherly Gundam is.

 **Taka:** I, however, am not surprised! Gundam is an animal breeder after all, so I'm sure that he uses this voice often!

**Gundam:............**

**Sonia:** Ooh, a save point!

 **Mondo:** Oh, yeah, fergot ta mention that we didn't save th' game last time.

 **Sonia:** Not like we got far.

* * *

The shadows of the ruins loom above, filling you with determination!

* * *

 **Sonia:** And we're saved!

 **Mondo:** Ey, look at that! Puzzles!

 **Sonia:** note to self...make Mondo Papyrus...

 **Gundam:** _Welcome to your new home, innocent one. I shall show you how these ruins work._

Toriel demonstrates.

 **Gundam:** _The ruins are filled with puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them in order to progress. Please adjust yourself to the sight of such._

 **Taka:** Yes, ma'am! Uh, sir! Uh...Gundam?

 **Kazuichi:** I can just hear Hifumi's pencils...

 **Gundam:** _To make progress here, you will need to flip several swiches. Do not worry, as I have labelled the ones you must flip._

 **Chihiro:** Alrighty then!

(Lots of switch flipping later)

 **Gundam:** _Splendid! Well done, small child. Let us move to the next room._

 **Chihiro:** Oh, look, it's Kazuichi!

 **Kazuichi:** Whaddaya mean-

(Chihiro points to the dummy)

 **Kazuichi:** Ha ha. Ya got jokes. 

**Gundam:** _Being a human in the underground, monsters may want to attack you. You must prepare for such an event. However, you need not worry. I shall show you this technique. When one encounters a monster, they shall enter a fight. During such, strike up a friendly coversation._

**Taka:** I am beginning to grow fond of this character! Words instead of weapons! The best thing to teach your children!

 **Mondo:** Eh, I dunno, I say we punch em!

 **Taka:** Mondo! That is a very bad thing to be spreading amongst our viewers!

 **Sonia:** Oh, yeah, this makes me think...should we do Pacifist or Genocide?

 **Mondo:** Let's do a goddamn genocide!

 **Taka:** I say we do pacifist!

 **Chihiro:** I kinda want both...

 **Kazuichi:** I'm just sayin', genocide may be our best bet.

 **Gundam:** You fools! It is obvious that the pacifist route is the favorable choice!

 **Sonia:** While we dispute about this, what do you guys say? Pacifist run or Genocide run?

 **Chihiro:** Comment your vote below, and we'll see you next time!


	14. HATSUNE  MIKU?? Just Dance ep. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this double-trouble Just Dance, the cast, as well as some special guests, will be competing side by side, but only one will get stuck with the dreaded Miku Hatsune outfit.

**Sonia:** Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance!

 **Chihiro:** A feeling good, good, creeping up on you, so just dance, dance, dance, come on!

 **Taka:** All those things I shouldn't do-

 **Mondo:** -but you dance, dance, dance!

 **Kazuichi:** And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing!

 **Gundam:** I can't stop the feeling?

* * *

 **Sonia** **:** Oh boy, a bunch of people turned up for this one.

 **Junko:** Yeah, but I'm  _always_ here on these!

 **Celestia:** I also decided to make a comeback, but I brought along -

 **Hifumi:** Greetings, internet! Check out my channel, where I-

 **Leon:** Wow, shameless self promotion.

 **Hifumi:** Well, this channel's more popular than mine !

 **Daiya:** I wonder why.

 **Mondo:** Jus' sayin-

 **Hifumi:**   _Super_ Saiyan?

(Crickets)

 **Hifumi:** Aww...

 **Mondo:** Jus' sayin, outta all of ya, who's actually dancin'?

 **Leon:** I am!

 **Daiya:** Might as well.

 **Kazuichi:** So the rest of ya...?

 **Junko:** I'm the resident scorekeeper!

 **Taka:** You weren't here last time...

 **Junko:** No one cares, Baka!

 **Hifumi:** Believe it or not, I am here to serve the punishment!

 **Leon:** Ah, hell.

 **Celestia:** I'm going to be honest. I'm just here to witness embarrassment.

 **Chihiro:** At least she told the truth. Now, as for game play, we may need to divide into teams...

 **Sonia:** You and I, Chihiro!

 **Kazuichi:** Ey Gundam, do ya-

 **Gundam:** All shall watch as my consort and I spin circles around you unworthy foes!

 **Kazuichi:** _Alrighty_ then.

 **Mondo:** So, uh, Taka-

 **Daiya:** Whoa whoa whoa. Ya should be dancin wit' yer big bro!

 **Mondo:** Daiya, th' universe knows ya can't dance.

 **Daiya:** That's a fuckin' lie! I'mma keep ya outta those dresses!

 **Mondo:** No, ya ain't.

 **Daiya:** Lemme show ya!

 **Mondo:** Fine...

 **Taka:** I guess that means you and I, Leon!

 **Leon:** Alright! I got one of the good ones!

 **Junko:** Now for the rules! This episode, we are going in rounds, three exactly. The first round is the preliminary, whereas round two is the semi-finals, and round three is the finals.

 **Celestia:** Unlike an actual tournamemt however, scoring well will cause you to not move on, while scoring poorly will, and since we are doing teams, the individual scores won't matter as much, as the two scores combined will determine your fate. This however, won't matter during the finals, when the remaining team will compete against each other.

 **Hifumi:** As the rounds progress, each dance will become more and more embarrassing! All leading up to my  _special_ punishment!  _Fufufu~_

 **Junko** **:** For this first round, you shall draw a song out of my crown! This is the only round that every dance will be chosen, by the way!

 **Sonia:** Chihiro, you should invest in a lock.

 **Chihiro:** Why?

 **Sonia:** So all these crazy people can't get in!

 **Junko:** Meanie! Just for that, you go first!

(Junko holds out her crown. Sonia chooses a song)

 **Sonia:** "Animals" by Martin Garrix, not Maroon 5.

 **Leon:** Isn't that techno?

 **Hifumi:** Ugh! I hate techno! It's severely inferior to vocaloid!

 **Kazuichi:** Ain't that the same thing?

 **Hifumi:** _ABSOLUTELY NOT!_ Allow me to lecture you!

 **Sonia:** Uh...I gotta get changed!

 **Chihiro:** Yeah, me too.

 **Taka:** This is costumed?

 **Junko:** It is now.

* * *

 (When the two re-enter, they're wearing motorcycle helmets and black jumpsuits. There are two ways to tell them apart; Sonia's helmet has a normal mohawk and Chihiro's has a spiky mohawk, and Chihiro is shorter. Refer to the vid)

 **Celestia:** These two were the luckiest. They're completely covered.

 **Junko:** No fair!

 **Sonia:** Looks like we got that Nagito luck!

 **Chihiro:** I personally think the Oowada bro's should have done this one.

 **Mondo:** Whatever I can do ta stay outta a dress.

 **Daiya:** And prevent me from wearin' one!

* * *

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qt4zIG7kUBc>

**Sonia:** I have only one complaint.

 **Kazuichi:** Of course you would.

 **Sonia:** It looks  _way_ cooler on the game!

 **Chihiro:** Yeah, it's got these amazing effects, and here we are just pelvic thrusting.

 **Taka:** CHIHIRO!

 **Sonia:** Isn't that what we're doing?

 **Gundam:** The Dark Lady has proven her point.

 **Taka:** MmmmmmmMmmmMMmm.....

 **Daiya:** Cue Taka losin' it.

 **Mondo:** Losin' his shit?

 **Taka:** AAUUGGH!!

* * *

 (Score Totaling....Sonia- 3 Stars! 7,862 points! Chihiro- 3 Stars! 6,947 points!)

 **Junko:** A combined 14,809 points!

 **Leon:** Who said you were the Ultimate Math person?

 **Taka:** (facepalm of regret)

 **Junko:** Just for that, you're going next!

 **Leon:** Triggered, much?

(Leon draws a song.)

 **Leon:** "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavinge.

 **You:** (Because you know you want to.) AVRIL LAAAAAAAVVVVVIIINNNNGGE!!

 **Hifumi:** I question your audience...

* * *

 (Leon is dressed like the stereotypical punk, and Taka is the stereotypical nerd...the female editions. Leon's got on a messy pink wig, a tank top, a miniskirt, and fishnets, and Taka is wearing a sweater vest, pencil skirt, glasses, and the same wig he had on for the cheerleader punishment.)

 **Daiya:** Damn, nice, Taka!

 **Mondo:** I'mma put yer eye out!

 **Leon:** Hey! What about me?

 **Gundam:** Some figures prove more appealing than others.

 **Leon:** Translation?

 **Chihiro:** You can't pull off a woman as easy as Taka, fam.

(Chihiro high-fives Taka.)

 **Leon:** Why do I feel like this is a reference I'm not getting?

* * *

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OH8AoJboDc>

**Kazuichi:** What?! This actually works with them?!

 **Celestia:** Drat. Will anything embarrassing happen?

 **Taka:** Hopefully not.

 **Leon:** Yeah, just imagine if this skirt fell-

(Welp.)

 **Junko:** Like that?

 **Leon:** Yeah....

 **Sonia:** Luckily, we have censors, so no naughty bits are exposed!

 **Leon:** Hey! I'm  _wearing_ underwear! Imagine if Gundam's pants fell!

 **Gundam:** You clearly do not possess the Astral Vision needed to fully visualize my undergarments.

 **Leon:** Oh, please, who here has actually seen those?!

 **Kazuichi:** I have.

 **Chihiro:** Me, too!

 **Taka:** Leon, this isn't a joke?

 **Mondo:** Must be real awkward in th' locker room.

 **Hifumi:** Quite...

* * *

 

(Score Totaling....Leon- 3 Stars! 7,888 points! Taka- 4 Stars! 9,587 points!)

 **Junko:** An overall total of 17,475 points!

 **Gundam:** I nominate the Rose colored one and I.

 **Kazuichi:** Rose? I'm more Cherry Blossom.

 **Hifumi:** Isn't it obvious?

 **Gundam:** He is not yours, therefore, you have no place in our conversation.

 **Hifumi:** Only one person can tell me when to get out of other people's business, and that's-

 **Celestia:** _HIFUMI!_

 **Hifumi:** Yes, Celestia Ludenberg-dono...

(Gundam draws a song.)

 **Gundam:** Ah, yes, the "William Tell Overture" by Rossini, a classical masterpeice.

 **Kazuichi:** Wait, huh?

* * *

 (Kazuichi and Gundam are dressed like jockeys, the omly difference being their vests(?). Kazuichi is wearing a star vest, while Gundam's is striped.  ~~Just look at the video. Description is not on point)~~

 **Kazuichi:** Remind me what this has to do with horses.

[Here you go, Kazuichi!](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Hw-WS-O9pmc)

**Kazuichi:** Did they really have ta make a dance based off a HORSE RACE?!

 **Gundam:** And further the difficulty with the addition of ballet?!

 **Sonia:** We may have a chance, Chihiro!

 **Chihiro:** Actually, they're doing pretty well.

 **Kazuichi:** GET OFF MY BACK!

 **Gundam:** THAT IS IN THE CHOREOGRAPHY!

* * *

 

(Score Totaling....Gundam- 5 Stars! 10,692 points! Kazuichi- 5 Stars! 10,053 points!)

 **Junko:** Wow! A cumulative 20,745 points!

 **Kazuichi:** Whoa! We did pretty good, Hamster-chan!

 **Gundam:** Indeed.

 **Sonia:** Next time Chihiro, let's complain the entire time.

 **Kazuichi:** Hey!

 **Chihiro:** It worked for you, didn't it?

 **Leon:** Wait, does this mean we're safe?

 **Taka:** Precisely, Leon!

 **Leon:** Yes! Couldn't have done it without ya, Taka!

(Leon kisses Taka's cheek, then runs out of the room.)

 **Leon:** _WORTH IT!!_

 **Mondo:** GET BACK HERE!

(Mondo chases after Leon.)

 **Chihiro:** There goes my house...

 **Junko:** Well, he won't be so wound up after this!

 **Celestia:** Hmm..

(Celestia looks at the last dance.)

 **Daiya:** What do we get?

 **Celestia:** "Timber", by Pitbull, featuring Kesha.

 **Daiya:** I call bein' the dude! MONDO!!

(Mondo and Leon run into the room.)

 **Leon:** Yo!

 **Mondo:** What, Daiya? I'm busy!

Celestia shows him their dance.

 **Mondo:** Fuck.

* * *

 (I'm not describing  _anything,_ I am forcing you to watch this video.>:3) 

 **Mondo:** This ain't okay, an' that's all 'm sayin' about that.

 **Daiya:** I can't see!

 **Mondo:** This is bull.

 **Sonia:** Actually, it's panda.

 **Mondo:** Happy birthday, me...

* * *

[The greatest thing you'll ever imagine Daiya and Mondo doing :)](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PvZA8NKgrBI)

**Daiya:** I hate this suit, but it's better than wearin' that!

 **Mondo:** Would you jus' shut up?

 **Leon:** Hey, nice legs!

 **Sonia:** Nice legs? Nice ass!

 **Mondo:** Taka, say somethin'!

 **Taka:** I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and I thouroughly approve of this!

(+3 Supportive Booty Smacks!)

 **Mondo:** Fuck all ya'll.

 **Kazuichi:** Hey, Gundam an' I are covern' our eyes!

 **Gundam:** As we all very well should.

 **Junko:** I wish I had some money, I'd totally make it rain.

 **Celestia:** Oh, here.

(Celestia gives Junko some cash. A thunderstorm occurs  ~~if ya know what I mean.)~~

 **Daiya:** Is that money?

 **Mondo:** Yes...

 **Hifumi:** Gotta get this finished...

 **Mondo:** HIFUMI, ARE YOU DRAWIN' ME?!

 **Hifumi:** What?! Uh.......

* * *

 (Score Totaling....Mondo- 4 Stars! 6,842 points! Daiya- 2 Stars! 4,741 points!)

 **Junko:** Upupupu! Only 11,583 points total!

 **Sonia:** Man, Mondo wasn't lying! Daiya, you do suck at dancing!

 **Daiya:** Hey, that's only cause I had on that stupid panda suit!

 **Chihiro:** Sonia and I were  _both_ visually impared, and we still did better!

 **Junko:** Results are in! Continuing in the tournament is...Mondo, Daiya, Sonia, and Chihiro!

 **Hifumi:** As for the remainder of you, you are officially safe from punishment!

 **Kazuichi:** Alright! First time safe!

 **Celestia:** Now for round two. This time, you four will be competing in  _one_ dance together, but the team points will still be added. Now choose!

(Celestia holds out her teapot. Chihiro pulls for the group.)

 **Chihiro:** "Tetris" by Dancing Bros. Oh no.

 **Celestia:** You chose the good one. Believe me, there were worse options.

 **Junko:** We'll have to use Nicki Minaj next time.

* * *

 (The four are dressed in skintight suits with a Tetris block on them. Mondo is purple, Chihiro is blue, Sonia is red, and Daiya is orange)

 **Sonia:** This is going to be easy!

[Oh, really, Sonia?](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pcAeC2Hm1r4)

**Sonia:** I retract my former statement!

 **Chihiro:** What is it with video games within video games?!

:D Convienient Time Lapse Here :D

 **Sonia:** If I knew we were lifting the person in the orange suit, I would have forced Chihiro inside!

 **Chihiro:** I would have forced  _myself_ inside!

 **Daiya:** I dunno, I enjoyed that! Oi, don't fall over!

 **Mondo:** Don't ya think I'm tryin' not to?!

 **Taka:** I find this very entertaining!

 **Leon:** Oh, yeah!

 **Chihiro:** Shush, we're trying not to- whoa!

(They all fall down~)

 **Sonia:** Gah! Get up Chihiro!

 **Daiya:** I'm jus' gonna lay here...

* * *

 (Score Totaling....Sonia- 4 Stars! 8,967 points! Chihiro- 4 Stars! 8,251 points! Mondo-4 Stars! 8,099 points! Daiya-1 Star! 2,802 points!)

 **Junko:** Do I really need to announce this?

 **Daiya:** Guess I shoulda got up.

 **Mondo:** Ya don't say...

 **Chihiro:** To sum it up, we win, you lose, begin round three!

 **Sonia:** Amen to that!

 **Hifumi:** From what I'm told, the dance for this round was viewer requested.

 **Sonia:** Oh, yes, ChibiBreeby requested "Rock Lobster" by The B-52's

 **Mondo:** What? That song's weird as fuck!

 **Daiya:** I call the lobster!

 **Mondo:** Damn it.

* * *

 (Daiya is dressed like a 1950's biker with a lobster head. Mondo has on a purple and pink vertical stripe dress with a pink pigtail wig. Think if he was doing a Stephanie from Lazy Town cosplay, except it went horribly wrong.)

 **Daiya:** Look at that! Mondo in a dress again!

 **Mondo:** Daiya, yer a fuckin' lobster.

 **Daiya:** A  _biker_ lobster!

 **Gundam:** Is anyone else disturbed?

(Everybody's hands go up..... ~~and they stay there!)~~

* * *

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=o4OWaW6z-g8>

**Leon:** Whoa! Mondo's not getting punished!

 **Mondo:** I ain't losin' to th' worst dancer here!

 **Daiya:** Oh, please, I ain't that bad!

 **Hifumi:** That's why you're sitting down! Oh wait, you're not.

 **All but Daiya:** OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

* * *

 (Score Totaling ....Mondo- 5 Stars! 11,060 points! Daiya- 3 Stars! 6,110 points!)

 **Mondo:** Hah....hah...god, I'm outta breath...

 **Taka:** Mondo! You got five stars!

 **Mondo:** Yeah...I see that...

 **Daiya:** Uh...

**Junko:** _UPUPUPUPUPU!_

**Daiya:** I'm about ta get punished...

 **Hifumi:** Precisely! Junko, get the leeks!

 **Junko:** Alright!

 **Daiya:** What? Leeks?

 **Hifumi:** As punishment for such a horrible display of dance, you have been forced to dance to "Levan Polka" in a Hatsune Miku cosplay the professionals would die for!

 **Daiya:** Eh?

* * *

 

(Everyone holds a leek. Daiya is wearing the Hatsune Miku cosplay. Mondo is enjoying life.)

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WNLo0BthRsw>

**Daiya:** I can't believe this...this whole time, I'm tryin ta stay outta a dress... now look...

 **Leon:** Why do we have the leek?

 **Junko:** Uh, you dance with it! Duh!

 **Kazuichi:** Did ya forget?

 **Leon:** What? Oh!

(The rest of classes 77 and 78, as well as the Crazy Diamonds, sneak in with balloons and cotton candy.)

 **Mondo:** Uh, guys?

(Daiya finishes his dance.)

 **Daiya:** Hey, ya made it!

 **Makoto:** Of course we did!

 **Mondo:** Is there somethin' I dunno?

 **Sonia:** Well...we knew today was your birthday, and Daiya thought that since you normally get punished when doing this, he'd take your place.

 **Daiya:** Cause I admit, I can't dance.

 **Taka:** We also wanted to surprise you!

 **Nagito:** Surprise!

 **Chihiro:** As cute as this is, why didn't we film on my birthday?

 **Sonia:** I dunno.

 **Mondo:** Woah..I..uh..., man, thanks.

 **Daiya:** Hey, I know I give ya a lot, but ya take it, an' I jus' can't have anyone else for a brother.

 **All:** Aww.

 **Takamichi:** Looks like Aniki's gettin' mushy.

 **Daiya:** Ah, shut it, Michi. I'm in a skirt, might as well make it a moment.

 **Takamichi:** Oh, yeah, nothin' like yer Aniki's bein' all sentimental while one's in a dress and th' other's in a skirt.

(The Daimonds nod/whistle/clap in agreement.)

 **Chihiro:** Just goes to show we're all family here on Hope:Gaming! Leave a kudos and comment for more moments like this!

 **Sonia:** Now for the birthday song!

**All:** _HAAAAPPPYYYY-_

(Mondo turns off the camera)

 

 


	15. WE LOVE YOU GUYS!

**Anonymous:** ( ~~Plays a toy saxophone horribly)~~

 **Sonia and Chihiro:** WE ARE NUMBER ONE, HEY!

* * *

 **Anonymous:** ~~Hey, what's up, Archive? It's Anonymous Hopeful of Hopeforbagels!~~

 **Sonia:** Also here today is the Single Pringle Society of Hope:Gaming Group Play!

 **Chihiro:** Yep. While Mondo, Kiyotaka, Gundam, and Kazuichi are on a romantic rendevoux, we stay here and...wonder why we're single still.

 **Sonia:** But not today!

 **Anonymous:** ~~Nope! It has come to my attention that we have reached a very important milestone!~~

 **Chihiro:** Mmhmm! Thanks to all of you guys, we have achieved one hundred plus kudos!

 **Sonia:** For those who don't know, a kudos is essentially a like, and that lets us know you're enjoying our channel!

 **Chihiro:** So this video is dedicated to the following people: [mobianflame](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mobianflame), [VS21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VS21), [KimikoElenda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KimikoElenda), [NeoCthulhu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCthulhu), [PierrotEclipse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PierrotEclipse), [ZeStrawberry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeStrawberry), [Doting_Pigeon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Doting_Pigeon), [CreamerCrumble](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamerCrumble), [Bacterial_Contamination](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacterial_Contamination), [Crazychinchilla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazychinchilla), [Sakura10594](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura10594), [CinnamonLover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLover), [Ptplat1num](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptplat1num), [Fullmoonrose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmoonrose), [Nikolights777](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolights777), [Kreept12](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreept12), [Rogue131](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue131), [CDM](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CDM), [ko_writes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes), [Pandacolyte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandacolyte), [ChibiBreeby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby), [Stephen_Deathorn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephen_Deathorn), [TickTackie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TickTackie), [Shad0wM1st](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad0wM1st), [CharlotteML](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteML), [darkshadow15](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshadow15), and [Wimallidge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Wimallidge)! Go check them out!

 **Sonia:** This video is also dedicated to the seventy-nine anonymous people who have left a kudos as well!

 **Anonymous:** ~~Them's my people! GrayFace, represent!~~

 **Chihiro:** As for the content in this video, well....Sonia, Anon, and I have a special announcement to make!

 **Sonia:** Since this channel is so successful, we've decided to create another! It's called DanganREACT, where we, the  Hope Gaming crew, as well as whoever you request to watch the video will, well, react to videos!

 **Chihiro** **:** So here's  your chance to comment what you want us to watch, and who we should watch it with!

 **Anonymous:** ~~For those wondering why this chapter took so long, I originally had a different thing in mind, but then I was like, nah, lets wait. S~~ ~~ee you on the flipside!~~


	16. EITHER YOU "CAN", OR YOU "CAN"'T! G-Mod Prop Hunt ep. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the P.C.'s with these nerds! Today, with stealth and skill, half of our team will be props, and it's the other half's job to hunt them down!!

**Sonia:** Where the heck are you guys?!

 **Chihiro:** Oooh, it's a myste-

(PepsiShark shot BinaryBae)

 **Chihiro:** Shit.

* * *

 **Sonia:** What is up, Hope Gamers? It is I; NOTINMYKINGDOM!

 **Kazuichi:** Are we introducin' ourselves with our usernames?

 **Sonia:** Uh, why not?

 **Kazuichi:** Alrighty. I'm PepsiShark.

 **Gundam:** I AM THEFORBIDDENONE!

 **Chihiro:** YOU are the leading cause of hearing loss.

 **Kazuichi:** Just introduce yourself...

 **Chihiro:** Fine. BinaryBae. NEXT.

....

(The sound of silence)

 **Chihiro:** Why are you two being so quiet?

 **Taka:** We are trying to avoid being caught!

 **Mondo:** I mean, we  _shouldn't_ get caught; ain't we on the junkyard map?

 **Chihiro:** Yeah, exactly.

 **Sonia:** _Anyway_ , this is G-Mod, Garry's Mod Prop Hunt! Basically, three nerds hide as one of the many miscellaneous objects, and the three cool guys find, and essentially kill them!

 **Kazuichi:** Hey, wait a minute, who didn't transform?

 **Sonia:** Wait, are you serious?!

 **Kazuichi:** Look, they're behind the car.

(Sonia looks behind the car. Whoever it is, they're in their default form: an obvious freakin' human)

 **Gundam:** Who shall own up to this utter act of of pathetic behavior?

....

(The sound....of silence)

 **Sonia:** FIRE THE GRENADE!

(Kazuichi attempts to use his grenade, but instead of hitting the guy, he drops it)

(PepsiShark suicided or died mysteriously)

 **Mondo:** HAHAHA!

 **Sonia:** Okay, I'm unloading fire!

 **Kazuichi:** Is anyone gonna acknowledge my death or...no?

(Sonia begins shooting Mondo) 

 **Mondo:** AH!

(Mondo attempts to escape)

 **Mondo:** Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit-

(NOTINMYKINGDOM shot BokerDimaond)

 **Chihiro:** Mondo, that's sad.

 **Mondo:** What do ya-  **oh**.

 **Taka:** I told you to check your spelling!

 **Mondo:** Ey, I'll change it later!

 **Sonia:** My apologies to all those who take the time to perfect their English.

 **Kazuichi:** Yeah, we got fuckers like Mondo who-

 **Mondo:** Ya wanna continue that?

 **Kazuichi:** Hm? What did I say....

(THEFORBIDDENONE grenaded Morals_Man)

 **Taka:** What.

 **Gundam:** FUHAHAHAHAHA! I SEEM TO HAVE GRASPED THE HOPE-FILLED ONE'S IMMENSE LUCK!

 **Sonia:** You went to a random pile of junk and fired the grenade!

 **Gundam:** Exactly.

 **Sonia:** At least you weren't stupid enough to drop it!!

 **Kazuichi:** Oh really? We're goin'  there?

 **Sonia:** You don't understand, I'll bitchslap you to Tokoyo if you do that again.

 **Chihiro:** Actually, Tokoyo isn't that far, I think.

 **Taka:** The time spent slapping Kazuichi could be used buying a train ticket!

 **Sonia:** There goes my joke.

 **Taka:** Chihiro, what is that thing?

 **Chihiro:** Oh, I'm under it!

 **Mondo:** Chihiro, yer a fuckin' troll.

 **Chihiro:** It took you fifteen gaming episodes to realize this.

 **Sonia:** Hey, you wouldn't mind telling Gundam and I what you're under?

 **Chihiro:** Sure, in...

(Chihiro looks at the timer)

 **Chihiro:** Thirty seconds.

 **Sonia:** Screw off!

 **Chihiro:** Fine, I'll give you a hint; I was  _next to Mondo_.

 **Mondo:** You were?!

 **Chihiro:** What did you think that random can was?!

 **Mondo** : I thought that was already there?!

 **Chihiro:** Who cares; I'm booking it!!

 **Sonia:** What the- Gundam, behind you!

 **Gundam:** Huh?

(Can!Chihiro is taunting Gundam, but he doesn't see it)

 **Sonia:** Gundam, he's  _RIGHT THERE!!_

 **Kazuichi:**  Hamster-chan, really?!

(Props Win!)

 **Sonia:** DANGIT, GUNDAM!

 **Gundam:** I still do not understand.

* * *

 **Sonia:** Wait guys, I have an idea.

 **Kazuichi:** Oh no.

 **Sonia:** Just trust me!

 **Gundam:** Very well, then.

* * *

 **Chihiro:** Is this it?

(Chihiro shoots a random object)

 **Chihiro:** Nope. This one of you?

(Chihiro shoots another random item)

 **Chihiro:** Nah.

 **Taka:** Chihiro, are you aware that every time you shoot something, your health deteriorates?

 **Chihiro:** Ye, but if you find them, your heath returns to a hundred.

 **Taka:** All I'm saying is do NOT foolishly lose your heal-

(Mondo begins firing like crazy)

 **Mondo:** AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

(BokerDimaond suicided or died mysteriously)

 **Mondo:** WORTH IT!

 **Taka:** Is  _disobeying_ me worth it?

 **Mondo:**....

 **Taka:** You know what this means.

 **Mondo:**....no 'male bonding'.

 **Taka:** Correct, Mondo.

 **Sonia:** CAN _YOU    FEEL   THE     GAY    TONIGHT!!_

 **Chihiro:** I know Mondo and Taka won't tonight!

( ~~huehuehue~~ )

 **Chihiro:** In all seriousness though, where are you three?

 **Taka:** Chihiro and I have been roaming in circles!

 **Sonia:** Kazu, Gundam, _can_ you two feel the gay?

 **Kazuichi:** They probably  _can_ 't, but 'm pretty sure I  _can._

 **Gundam:** I, too,  _can_ sense this 'gay'.

 **Sonia:** I totally  _can_!

 **Gundam:** I shall bet this leauge of fledgelings  _can_ 't.

 **Kazuichi:** I ain't bettin' on it. Either they  _can_ , or they  _can_ 't. Simple as that.

 **Taka:**...

 **Chihiro:**...

 **Taka and Chihiro:** FIRE AT THE CANS! 

(BinaryBae suicided or died mysteriously)

 **Chihiro:** Bullshit! How did I die and you live?

 **Taka:** Actually, my heath is very limited! I can't waste this shot.

 **Kazuichi:** Mondo, you sure are quiet.

 **Chihiro:** He's over here massaging Taka.

 **Taka:** If he thinks that will make up for his actions earlier, then he is mistaken...however, if you want me to possibly reconsider, please continue.

 **Mondo:** Mmhmm...

 **Sonia:** Don't you just love it when your ships are  _can_ on?

(Morals_Man suicided or died mysteriously)

 **Chihiro:** Okay, what the hell?

 **Sonia:** I guess you could say we're a BARREL of laughs!

 **Taka:** What?! No way!

(Barrel!Sonia, Barrel!Kazuichi, and Barrel!Gundam move around before the round ends)

 **Chihiro:** Hashtag Class 77 are trolls.

(Props Win!)

* * *

  **Taka:** Unlike those before us, we will not lie our way to victory!

 **Sonia:** DID SOMEBODY SAY VICTYURI?

(NOTINMYKINGDOM grenaded Morals_Man)

 **Taka:** Again?!

 **Sonia:** Taka, a bright yellow barrel in front of a bunch of rusty ones is so obvious.

 **Taka:**...you have a point.

 **Chihiro:** Taka, oh my god.

 **Taka:** What is it, Chihiro?

 **Chihiro:** Your username references Twenty One Pilots.

 **Taka:** Finally, someone noticed!

 **Kazuichi:** Taka and Twenty One Pilots? That's new.

 **Taka:** Nonsense! Twenty One Pilots is quite an interesting band!

 **Sonia:** Kazuichi, I'm going to have to ask you to please use discrestion when you're messing with the Morals Man.

 **Kazuichi:** Ha ha.

 **Gundam:** Alas, I have returned!

 **Sonia:** Where did you go?

 **Gundam:** I had fetched myself a carbonated beverage from the Electric One's refridgeration device.

 **Sonia:** Why? Souda's right there.

**( ~~Yes, I made that joke)~~**

**Sonia:** Where the heck are you guys?!

 **Chihiro:** Oooh, it's a myste-

(PepsiShark shot BinaryBae)

 **Chihiro:** Shit.

 **Kazuichi:** I ain't lettin' ya fool me again!

 **Gundam:** Now the Wheeled Demon remains.

 **Mondo:** Wait, fer real? I never even changed!

**Sonia:** **NO.**

**Mondo:** Yeah, I jus' hid an' got back ta Taka.

 **Sonia:** WHERE?!

(That's him in the corner... ~~that's him the the spotlight. Losing his religion...)~~

(THEFORBIDDENONE grenaded BokerDimaond)

 **Gundam:** The issue has been ressolved.

 **Sonia:** Whoo! Finally!

(Hunters Win!)

 **Sonia:** Anyway, that was G-Mod Prop Hunt! Go ahead and leave a kudos, a comment, and maybe even bookmark, and we'll see you next video!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many song references..well, three, but still. Free cookie to whoever can identify all three! (^♡^)


	17. ENTER THE BLUE SHELL! Mario Kart 8 (Should we have another episode?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this ridulous cosplay Mario Kart 8, Kyoko arttempts to prove that she can kart the very best, like no one ever was. (With guest apperances by Makoto!)

**Chihiro:** You know, I'm actually starting to like this-

 **Kyoko:** Blue shell, coming at you full force.

 **Chihiro:** GODDAMNIT!!

* * *

  **Sonia:** Hello, everybody, welcome to the channel, where today we are playing some  _Mario Kart 8!_

 **Chihiro:** As in plain old Mario Kart 8, not the new deluxe game. We decided to wait on that since we're saving up for a Switch.

 **Sonia:** However, we were able to dip into our funds for a little cosplay! We're actually forcing Mondo and Kiyotaka to be Peach and Daisy just because this channel is known for crossdressing.

 **Chihiro:** Really?

 **Sonia:** Have you even seen our videos?

 **Chihiro:** I edit them with Chiaki!

 **Sonia:** Oh. Anyway, I think Gundam and Kazuichi are going to be Bowzer and Koopa, and Chihiro and I will be Mario and Luigi. Granted, we should swap with Mondo ant Taka, but where's the fun in that?

* * *

 

(One costume change later)

 **Sonia:** Ta-da!

 **Mondo:** I've gotten used ta this by now...

 **Chihiro:** Now that I see the Bowzer outfit, I kinda want to switch.

 **Gundam:** Go ahead. It seems as if this mortal host of mine cannot stand tge temperature and humidity of this temporary skin.

 **Kazuichi:** He means he's burnin' up in that giant outfit. Not like this stupid shell on my back is any better.

 **Taka:** The more I hear their complaining, the better I feel...is that bad?

 **Mondo:** Ey, beats meltin' in a suit.

 **Chihiro:** Before we begin, I think we're missing some characters. After all, you can't have Mario without  _Yoshi and Toad!_

(Enter Yoshi and Toad- I mean Kyoko and Makoto)

 **Kyoko:** Even now, I don't know why I agreed to this.

 **Makoto:** It's not that bad, Kyoko...

 **Kyoko:** Oh, that's right. It was because I bet Sonia that I'd beat everyone in here.

 **Mondo:** Hehehe-

 **Kyoko:** Shut it, Peach.

 **Chihiro:** I'd better explain the rules. We will be playing a tournament in teams, as you can tell from the outfits. Each person plays two races, so chose who's racing wisely, because that can make the difference.

 **Kazuichi** : So, which "cc" are we doin'?

 **Sonia:** Hmm, what do you think, Kyoko?

 **Kyoko:** Put it on 150.

 **Taka:** That's the fastest!!

 **Kyoko:** Scared, princess?

 **Chihiro:** Seriously, Makoto, when did your girlfriend become a savage?

 **Makoto:**...Chihiro, I'm with Byakuya...

 **Kyoko:** I'm with Sayaka.

 **Chihiro:** I meant in the platonic sense! Whatever.

 **Sonia:** Character select!

 **Taka:** Do we have to choose one of our characters?

 **Sonia:** Now you do.

 **Mondo:** 'm choosin' Peach.

 **Kazuichi:** Koopa or Bowzer?

 **Gundam:** The former will have less drag on our vehicle.

 **Kazuichi:** Alrighty then.

 **Sonia:** _Mario!_

 **Makoto:** And um...

 **Kyoko:** Yoshi.

 **Makoto:** Okay.

 **Kazuichi:** Now th' actual tournament...

 **Sonia:** Kart select!

:D Convienient Time Lapse Here :D

  **Chihiro:** After Mondo took forever customising the kart...

 **Mondo:** I was makin' it like a motorcy-

 **Chihiro:** TODAY, we're doing the Mushroom Cup, which consists of Mario Kart Stadium, Water Park, Sweet Sweet Canyon, and Thwomp Ruins! Choose who's playing the first and third tracks.

 **Taka:** I believe you should play first on our team, kyodai!

 **Mondo:** Because...

 **Taka:** I thought you had more experience?

 **Mondo:** Oh, yeah. I am a biker.

 **Kyoko:** Don't use that as a decider. Makoto, you go first.

 **Makoto:** Alright, but I'm warning you, I don't know what I'm doing.

 **Kazuichi:** Rock, Paper, Scissors?

(A round of Rochambeau later)

 **Gundam:** I shall control our vehicle.

 **Sonia:** Okay, then, let's-a go!

 **Chihiro:** The cringe is real.

* * *

  **3....2....1....GO!**

(At the beginning of the race, Mondo immediately takes first. Gundam isn't far behind in third. Currently, Chihiro is in seventh, and Makoto is in twelveth because of a blowout.)

 **Kyoko:** Makoto, you had one job...

 **Makoto:** Hey, I said I was clueless!

 **Chihiro:** This track is actually pretty nice. It's no Electrodome, but it's cool.

 **Kazuichi:** As long as it's not Rainbow Road, I'm happy.

 **Mondo:** That makes th' majority of us.

 **Makoto:** I'm so sorry, Kyoko, this is getting worse.

 **Chihiro:** Yeah, I'm not doing good ei-

(ENTER THE BLUE SHELL)

 **Chihiro:** NO!! FUCK! WHO WAS THAT?

 **Kyoko:** Probably the A.I. 

 **Sonia:** Screw the A.I. .

 **Kazuichi:** Gundam! Mondo's right in front!

 **Gundam:** Indubidubly. I have him in my sights.

 **Taka:** This is something I've never said, but Mondo, use those mushrooms!

 **Sonia:** You aren't talking about cooking, are you?

 **Taka:** Perhaps not...

 **Kazuichi:** Wait, Gundam, what item do we got?

 **Gundam:** A mere banana peel.

 **Kazuichi:** Aw. Useless.

(As soon as Gundam drops the banana peel, Chihiro slips on it)

 **Chihiro:** Why? Why do you do this?

 **Gundam:** My apologies.

 **Kyoko:** Makoto, activate the piranha plant!

 **Makoto:** Got it.

(Makoto uses the plant to barrel past several A.I.'s and Chihiro)

 **Chihiro:** What's with picking on Chihiro? Mondo's holding first place!

 **Kyoko:** Miraculously.

 **Mondo:** Ey, th' Daimonds aren't always in th' streets.

 **Sonia:** Chihiro, you're failing the team!

 **Chihiro:** I see that! 

 **Taka:** Last lap! Come on, bro!

 **Kazuichi:** Gundam, pass 'im!

 **Makoto:** I like how you two are in sudden death mode, while I'm still struggling.

 **Chihiro:** You're struggling less than me. I'm in tenth freakin' place.

 **Gundam:** FUHAHAHA!

(Gundam red-shell's Mondo)

 **Mondo:** Fuck you, too.

(Mondo red-shell's him back)

 **Makoto:** And the winner is-

 **Mondo:** YES!!

 **Kazuichi:** NO!!

 **Makoto:** Not me.

 **Taka:** No worries Makoto, seventh isn't a bad place for your first time!

 **Chihiro:** And the person who plays this on a regular gets ninth. Great.

 **Mondo:** At least ya beat out Baby Mario, Toadette and Bowser Jr. .

 **Chihiro:** I'm playing as the title character!!

 **Sonia:** Okay, that doesn't matter now, all we need to do is be like Nintendo and Switch controllers!

 **Kyoko:** I'll give you props on that one.

* * *

  **3...2...1...GO!**

(When the race commences, Kyoko, Taka and Kazuichi are in a tight cluster, Taka in first, Kyoko in a close second, and Kazuichi in an even closer third. Meanwhile...)

 **Sonia:** No! Tire blowout!

 **Chihiro:** Why did Nintendo make that a thing?

 **Kyoko:** To prevent people like you from winning.

 **Chihiro:** Sonia, you need to miraculously get better at this.

 **Sonia:** Did you mean, impossible af?

 **Taka:** Oh, this is the underwater level!

 **Kyoko:** There are more than this one, I'm sure, but this one is the most obvious.

 **Kazuichi:** _Water_ Park, anyone?

 **Sonia:** Oooh, Bullet Bill! Take THAT, twelveth place!

 **Mondo:** But yer still in seventh.

 **Sonia:** Shut it, Peach.

 **Gundam:** In order to aid our victory, I suggest the blue shell in our arsenal.

 **Kazuichi:** Nice! I didn't even notice that!

 **Taka:** Uh oh...

 **Makoto:** Watch out, Kyoko!

 **Kyoko:** I got it.

 **Chihiro:** Sonia, steer cle-

(ENTER THE BLUE SHELL)

 **Sonia:** Well, fuck you, too.

 **Kazuichi:** Much appreciated.

 **Gundam:** If the Twisted Sisters are deemed the winners of this trial, it will be because of your misfire.

 **Kazuichi:** Oh, so it's my fault?!

 **Kyoko:** Hi.

 **Kazuichi:** What?

(Yoshi has Bob-ombed Koopa)

 **Kazuichi:** An', jus' like that, fifth.

 **Taka:** You should have been paying attention!

(FINISH)

 **Mondo:** Hell yeah!

 **Kyoko:** Second isn't as bad as fifth.

 **Kazuichi:** _Fourth!_

 **Sonia:**  Ooh, look at Sonia, rollin' in at eighth!

 **Kyoko:** Man, you two are bad.

 **Chihiro:** Need I remind you that we got blue shelled twice?

 **Sonia:** Need I say that Nidai will be in the next video?

 **Chihiro:** Not the time...

* * *

  **Chihiro:** Someone do a commercial for Sweet Sweet Canyon!

 **Sonia:** Yeee-haw! Grab a partner and head on down to Sweeeeeeeet Sweeeeeet Canyon, where the roads are taffy, the fellers and ladies are gingerbread, and the damage repairs require a bit of icing!

 **Makoto:** Are you stereotyping?

 **Sonia:** Got a problem?

 **Makoto:** I guess not, hell, all I'm worried about is actually winning.

**3....2....1...GO**

(No blowouts this time around, but while Peach is maintaining first, the others seem to be falling behind)

 **Gundam:** What is this sorcery?!

 **Mondo:** 's called ' Ya Suck'!

 **Taka:** Haha! Nice 'trash talk'!

 **Chihiro:** Could you get any more white?

 **Taka:** You do realize the majority of us are Japanese, right?

 **Chihiro:** I realized that after I said that...

 **Mondo:** I so wanna go there...

 **Kazuichi:** I know! It's like some Charlie and the Chocolate Factory-

 **Kyoko:** You mean Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?

 **Kazuichi:** What? That movie sucked.

 **Kyoko:** Charllie and the Chocolate Factory sucked.

 **Kazuichi:** Charlie and the Chocolate Factory had Johnny Depp!

 **Kyoko:** Willy Wonka and the Chocalate Factory had Gene Wilder.

 **Kazuichi:** Willy Wonka-

 **Mondo:** This is the world's stupidest argument.

 **Kazuichi and Kyoko:** SHUT IT, PEACH!

 **Chihiro:** You know, I'm actually starting to like this-

 **Kyoko:** Blue shell, coming at you full force.

(ENTER THE BLUE SHELL)

 **Chihiro:** GODDAMNIT!!

 **Mondo:** Ey kid, check yer placin'.

 **Chihiro:** Holy software, how'd I get in fourth?

 **Gundam:** My amour and the mysterous one are quarreling over absurd topics.

 **Makoto:** It's really distracting.

 **Kyoko:** Fine. This is on hold.

 **Kazuichi:** Agreed.

(FINISH)

 **Mondo:** I swear, 'm a Mario Kart God!

 **Taka:** Exactly, kyodai!

(BROTHERHOOD INTENSIFIES)

 **Chihiro:** Third! Finally, a decent placing.

 **Gundam:** I have been condemned to ninth place...

 **Makoto:** Twelvth...yay.

 **Kyoko:** New goal...win the next race...

* * *

  **Makoto:** Why are these things called 'Thwomps'?

 **Kazuichi:** Cause when they smash down, it makes that sound.

 **Makoto:** When it hits the ground?

 **Kazuichi:** Nah, when it hits you.

 **Sonia:** Wouldn't it be a Squish then?

 **Chihiro:** Don't question it.

**3...2...1...GO**

(As unexpectedly expected, Taka is holding first place. Sonia is struggling to keep in third, but Kazuichi and Kyoko are moving higher up on the track.)

 **Kyoko:** We may not win this entire thing, but we may just win this one.

 **Mondo:** In yer dreams.

 **Kazuichi:** Yeah! We all know I'm gonna take first anyway!

 **Chihiro:** Ambitious, much- SONIA! STOP FALLING OFF!

 **Sonia:** These controlls are horrid!

 **Taka:** Maybe this time you won't get blue shelled!

 **Sonia:** Don't put that on us!

 **Gundam:** The Kart Gods will have the final desicion...

 **Makoto:** Kart Go...never mind.

 **Sonia:** You called?

 **Kyoko:** Why ,when in last place, you get better stuff? I just got a coin.

 **Kazuichi:** At least the game is givin' you a chance.

 **Taka:** Sonia, how far back are you?

 **Sonia:** Sixth place. Not too bad.

 **Chihiro:** Not too bad?! You're losing here!

 **Mondo:** Hiro, ya might wanna chill.

 **Chihiro:** Sonia and I have been hit with a blue shell almost every race, and you want me to be chill?

 **Mondo:** ....yeah, okay.

 **Kyoko:** This is it. The final lap...

 **Makoto:** You four are actually pretty close. First, second, third, fifth.

 **Sonia:** Which would be fourth if Shy Guy would freakin' move!

 **Makoto:** How is it with the top three?

(Crickets...)

 **Makoto:** The focus is real...am I the only one talking, or...

(Silence...)

 **Makoto:** Ookay....um...

 **Sonia:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Kazuichi:** WHAT?!

 **Kyoko:** Are you fucking serious?

(FINISH) 

 **Sonia:** Got 'eem!

 **Taka:** But not me!

 **Mondo:** Who's the princesses now?!

(CELEBRATORY MANLY CHEST BUMP)

 **Makoto:** So manly...

 **Sonia:** Sonia "stealing second " Nevermind! How about that!

 **Kyoko:** I'll be back...

 **Chihiro:** That was Mario Kart 8 everyone! In advance, Gundam, Kazuichi, will not be here next episode, since we decided to do some volunteer work.

 **Sonia:** Meanwhile at Hope Gaming Headquarters, Mondo, Taka, and I will be playing Golf With Friends!

 **Makoto:** What friends?

 **Sonia:** Nekomaru, Teruteru, and Yasuhiro.

 **Kyoko:** Basically, a replacement for the person in class 78 and a replacement gay couple from class 77?

 **Sonia:**.....I didn't notice that.....

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. GOLFING IS MAGIC! Golf With Friends ep. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia, Mondo, and Taka join Yasuhiro, Teruteru, and Nekomaru for a nice, friendly, rage inducing game of golf!

**Sonia:** Okay everyone, remember, the name of the lobby is 'Sexual Chocolate'.

 **Yasuhiro:** Why?

 **Teru:** Have you not seen who you're playing with?~

* * *

  **Sonia:** Hello everyone, how nice to see you after so long! It is I, Sonia Nevermind, here with old friends-

 **Taka:** Greetings!

 **Mondo:** Ey.

 **Sonia:** -and new friends!

 **Yasuhiro:** Thanks! Though I'm pretty sure we were friends before this...

 **Nekomaru:** Of course we're all FRIENDS!!

 **Sonia:** Mmhmm! That is why we are playing Golf!  _With_ our friends!

 **Taka:** Nothing like a relaxing game of golf!

 **Nekomaru** **:** Yes, though it is not as ATHLETIC AS OTHER SPORTS!

 **Yasuhiro:** Thanks for...blowing out my eardrums...

 **Sonia:** Okay everyone, remember, the name of the lobby is 'Sexual Chocolate'.

 **Yasuhiro:** Why?

 **Teru:** Have you not seen who you're playing with?~

 **Sonia:** Makes me wonder what kind of sexual foods we all are...

 **Teru:** Oh, may I?~

 **Mondo:** Hell no-

 **Sonia:** PROCEED!

 **Teru:** Well, I think we all know I would be some arousing watermelon, hmm?

 **Yasuhiro:** What's so arousing about a watermelon.

 **Nekomaru:** Actually, there are MANY THINGS A WATERMELON DOES TO INCREASE-

 **Sonia:** Alright, so your official nickname is Arousing Watermelon, who's next?

 **Taka:** Actually, I would like to be?

 **Mondo:** Ya better watch yer mouth.

 **Teru:** I always do. ;) 

~~+1Dirty Joke!~~

**Teru:** Taka, I believe you'd be a Strawberry.

 **Taka:** Ooh...may I ask why?

 **Teru:** Because it has  _flavor_ and  _a nice body._

 **Sonia:** Smooth!

 **Mondo:**...yeah, I can't get mad at ya.

 **Teru:** So you wouldn't mind if I did you next?

 **Mondo:** Make it good.

 **Teru:** What about almond?

 **Sonia:** No, what about AlMondo?

 **Taka:** Haha! I can appreciate a good pun!

 **Mondo:** 'm beginnin ta regret this.

 **Sonia:** I'm not!

 **Yasuhiro:** What about everyone else?

 **Teru:** Easy. Neko's ginger, Sonia's pomegranate, and Yasuhiro is broccoli. You're welcome.

~~(insert Moana joke here)~~

**Yasuhiro:** Not gonna ask why I'm Broccoli now...

 **Sonia:** You know what? With all this sexiness we have here, let's play on the twilight course.

~~(insert Twilight or My Little Pony joke here)~~

**Yasuhiro:**  Whoa, look at these graphics!

 **Mondo:** So we click or?

 **Sonia:** Yeah, just click. We don't have turns so-

 **Yasuhiro:** HOLE IN ONE! OH, WHAT!

 **Mondo** **:** You're a fuckin liar.

 **Yasuhiro:** No seriously.

 **Sonia:** Welp, we know how easy this should be.

 **Yasuhiro:** Ouch.

 **Sonia:** And....DAMN IT!

 **Yasuhiro:** Ha!

 **Sonia:** I didn't know there was the stupid curve there!

 **Mondo:** Now I know, thanks.

 **Sonia:** WHATEVER.

 **Taka:** Aw. I barely missed...

 **Teru:** So...we're all going at once?

 **Nekomaru:** Obviously, any order we previously had in this has vanished.

 **Teru:**...ah, that was easy.

 **Sonia:** What now?

 **Mondo:** Finally...

 **Sonia:** WHAT? Am I the only one?!

 **Taka:** Yes, it seems so.

 **Sonia:** It's not my fault I can't control a ball!

( ~~insert gender/ ball joke)~~

 **Sonia:** It has come to my attention that I have only one stroke left.

 **Teru:** I never knew golf could be so dirty...

 **Taka:** Behave yourself!

 **Teru:** No promises~

 **Sonia:** Come on! Ugh...

* * *

**FIRST HOLE (Par=2)**

**YASUHIRO- 1**

**NEKOMARU-2**

**TERUTERU-2**

**KIYOTAKA-2**

**MONDO-4**

**SONIA-8**

* * *

 

 **Sonia:** Oh look at that, I suck.

 **Taka:** The goal is to score the least points, yes?

 **Sonia:** Do I need to smack you?

 **Teru:** Why let her do ot when I'm here~

 **Yasuhiro:** You realise while you all are doing... whatever, I've already finished.

 **Nekomaru:** As have I.

 **Mondo:** Yeah. I actually did decent.

 **Sonia:** The hell are we doing then?! 

 **Taka:** Oh no...

 **Teru:** Hold on. I'm an expert on curves.

 **Sonia:** Yeah, okay-

 **Teru:** And that's how you make a hole in one.

 **Taka:** I think I'll take the other way...

 **Sonia:** You do that. I want to show off my skills.

 **Mondo:** What skills?

 **Sonia:** If I had a bird, I would so flip it.

* * *

Smooth transition here!

* * *

 **Sonia:** Here we are at hole seventeen...show them the damn scores...

* * *

 

  **Why? We all know Sonia is losing by a pretty big margin.**

* * *

 

 **Yasuhiro:** Heh.

* * *

**Also that the stars have mystically aligned so Yasuhiro would win.**

* * *

**Yasuhiro:** Yeah....wait.

 **Mondo:** And everyone else?

* * *

**NO ONE CARES. THIS VID WAS LONG OVERDUE.**

* * *

 

 **Mondo:** Well, fuck you too.

* * *

**JUST FOR THAT-**

* * *

**Taka:** I never did like that time skip...

 **Yasuhiro:** We should play this again!

 **Sonia:** Play it with the others. I'm finding Komeada and robbing him of his luck.

 **Nekomaru:** Wouldn't that backfire??

 **Teru:** Just let her go, Neko...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while! On the bright side, one more until asks! And I know exactly which game I'm doing! Anyone hear of Cuphead?


	19. SIX GAMERS, TWO CUPS! Cuphead ep.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our glorious crew decides to partake in the amazing game that is Cuphead. Rage ensues.

**Sonia:** I think we may have screwed ourselves over with this one.

 **Kazuichi:** Ya don't say....

 **Chihiro:** At least we're not eating jelly beans again...

* * *

 **Sonia:** Hi, guys! It's a me, Sonia!

 **Gundam:** And it is I, The Ascendant Overlord of-

 **Mondo:** Shut up.

 **Chihiro:** It's nice to be back, everyone!

 **Kazuichi:** Of course we have to this game...

 **Sonia:** We need to be relevant sometime! If you blindly clicked without looking at the title, we are playing Cuphead!

 **Taka:** Fun fact! I was the one to express interest in playing this game!

 **Sonia:** As such, you get to play first. Mondo, play with him.

 **Mondo:**...fine.

 **Sonia:** Now time for some legit narration!

* * *

  **Junko:** _Once upon a time in a magical place called Inkwell Isle, Cuphead and  his brother Mugman lived without a care under the watchful eye of the Elder Kettle. One day, they wandered far from home, and despite the Elder's warnings, found themselves at the Devil's Casino. Soon, they found themselves at a winning streak at the Craps table. "Hot dawg, these fellas can't loose!", King Dice, the casino's manager exclaimed. "Nice run, boys! How about we raise the stakes?", laughed the casino's owner, the Devil himself!_

 **Celestia:** "Win _one more roll, and everything in my casino is yours! But loose, and I have your souls! Deal?". Cuphead, blinded by easy riches, went for the roll. "Cuphead, no!", cried Mugman, for he knew the danger. But it was too late. "Snake eyes! You loose! Now, how about those souls?". Cuphead and Mugman pleaded for their very lives. "Please, there must be something we can do!", they begged. "Perhaps there is...", the Devil snickered, pulling out a parchment._

 **Hifumi:** _"Here is a list of my runaway debtors. Get their souls for me, and I may just pardon you mugs. Now get going! You have until midnight to have all the souls! Otherwise, I'll be the one collecting yours!". After being kicked out by the Devil, the two boys ran to Elder Kettle. After all, he'd know what to do!_

* * *

 **Sonia:** Thanks! Now then...

 **Chihiro:** Who are you thanking?

 **Sonia:** Oh, nobody...now then, time for the tutorial!

* * *

 

**Hold Down To Duck**

(Gundam pulls out a duck)

**Press/Hold A to Jump**

QUACK

(The duck jumps)

**Press Y to Dash**

(The duck runs across the table)

**Hold Down and A to Descend**

(The duck jumos to the floor)

QUACK

**Hold Shoot for Rapid Fire**

_QUACK!!!_

(The duck begins launching grapes at everyone)

 **Sonia:** Hey!

 **Mondo:** What the-

**You Can Also Lock Yourself In Place For 8-Way Shooting**

**Anon:**   ~~Vriska Serket would be proud.~~

**Jump While Airborne to Parry Slap**

(The duck jumps up and smacks Kazuichi)

 **Kazuichi:** Gundam, get yer stupid duck...

**Press B to do an Extreme Move!**

**All:** _NO NO NONONONO-_

**Collect Coins to Use in The Shop!**

* * *

**Taka:** What a strange duck...

 **Gundam:** He is indeed dangerous...

 **Sonia:** Welp, time for battle!

 **Mondo:** Can't we get coins or somethin?

 **Sonia:** We'll do the run and gun levels when we're done with bosses. Come on, let's get into it!

 **Mondo:** Alright...

 **Chihiro:** Let's see... The Root Pack in Botanic Panic...

 **Taka and Mondo:** Oh man...

* * *

 

:D Conveinient Time Lapse Here :D

* * *

 **Mondo:** I swear, when I get done with this level, 'm eatin' every carrot I see...

 **Taka:** What about the potato and the onion?

 **Mondo:** The carrot has the most bullshit.

**Sonia:** _A battle is surely brewing!_

**Chihiro:**   _And begin!_

* * *

 **Mondo:** fuuuuuuuuuck....

 **Taka:** How close were we this time...

(Practically done)

* * *

 **Taka:** Mondo, parry me!

 **Mondo:** Uh, we're busy right now...

 **Taka:** Not like that!

**Kazuichi:** _These gays will get red hot!_

* * *

**Taka:** Mondo, you didn't need to hit him...

 **Gundam:** Aha! I have found your missing tooth!

 **Kazuichi:** Thanks...

* * *

 **Chihiro:** Really? The freaking onion?!

 **Mondo:** That wasn't a good round, okay?!

* * *

 **Sonia:** I think they got it this time!

YOU DIED

 **Sonia:** When you try your best, but you don't succeed...

 **Chihiro:** When you try so hard and get so far...

* * *

**Taka:** _AUGH!!!!_

**Chihiro:** Hey don't throw that!

* * *

 **Mondo:** Come on...

 **Taka:** Come on...

_A KNOCKOUT!_

**Mondo:** FUCK YEAH!!

 **Taka:** Finally, we-

**B-**

**Taka:**.....

 __ **Mondo:** Taka...Taka, no.

* * *

 **Sonia:** Well, that was Hellhole, I mean, Cuphead! But wait there's more! As you know, this is chapter ninteen, and every ten chapters, we do an ask chapter! Go ahead and load up Anon's ask box! We managed to answer everything last time! Have a swell battl- day!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. SINCE WE DIDN'T GET ENOUGH ASKS...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Oh, we're doing the ask thing, we just need asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wacky formatting-

**Sonia:** I call bullshit!

 **Chihiro:** What now?

 **Sonia:** We don't have enough asks for the video.

 **Chihiro:** Fuckin' beautiful. So, what do you have planned?

 **Sonia:** I was thinking that we do the asks, but advertise a bit more.

 **Chihiro:** Ah, smart! I guess I'll show the footage so far.

 **Sonia:** Roll em'!

* * *

 

#### Despair Bear was wantin ta say- Hiya! I absolutely love this so far, and cannot wait for the next episode! So, uh, here! Have some questions and some candy!

 **Mondo:** Hell yeah!

 **Taka:** Mondo! Don't take candy from strangers!

 

 

**Kazuichi:** It's an anon, so it's fine!

**Taka:** I question the safety of our own Anon at times...

 

 

**× Taka, do you secretly enjoy watching Mondo wear dresses?**

**Taka:** Heh, well...

**Mondo:** What was that?

(Taka nods slowly)

 

 

  
**× Sonia and Chihiro, are y'all both single, or do y'all have a secret love life?**

 

**Sonia:** Let's check our quadrants!

(nothing)

**Chihiro:** So that's what Eridan feels like...

 

  
**× Souda, if you got to turn Gundham into a any animal, what would it be?**

**Kazuichi:** I'd make him a lil' kitty-

**Sonia:** Kaz is a  furry confirmed.

**Gundam:** And what is wrong with a love for fauna?

**Sonia:** Heheheh, you don't even know.

**CreamerCrumble was all like -So this is a question for the other channel!** **Actually it's not a question, I'm just here to deliver the cookies. Call me the local cookie girl if you will. *summon in cookies* Bye-o *vanish***

**All:** (mouths full) Mmph!

* * *

**Sonia:** Yep, this is what we're doing! But we need more asks! Please send a ton our way, and have a good day!!

 


	21. KIYOTAKA HAS MET HIS MATCH! Baldi's Basics ep. 1

**Welcome to Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning! That's me!**

**Kazuichi:**...this is a shitty horror game, isn't it?

* * *

 **Sonia:** Hey guys!

 **Chihiro:** Sonia-

 **Sonia:** So we were gone for a moment...

 **Mondo:** More like months.

 **Sonia:** But we'll get to that in the next video! For right now, we're going to play a game... 

 **Kiyotaka:** I personally think that having an educational game on the channel will be very beneficial!

 **Gundam:** Hmm...

 **Kazuichi** **:** You okay, Hamster-chan?

 **Gundam:** The game of which we are playing is indeed, corrupt. I do not trust its software...

 **Kazuichi:** Yeah, plus, it looks like it'll fake us out or somethin...

 **Chihiro:** I'm keeping my mouth shut.

 **Kiyotaka:** If this is your way of avoiding the game, I don't want to hear it! Sure, it may look odd, but the title does say education and learning.

 **Mondo:** Leave it to my bro...

 **Sonia:** Let's start then.

* * *

  **Oh. Hiii. Welcome to my schoolhooooooouse.**

* * *

 

 **Sonia:**...

 **Mondo:** What the fuck is that?

 **Kiyotaka:** Language! That's our teacher, obviously.

 **Chihiro** **:** Oooh, Sassymaru.

 **Kazuichi:** Is that even a human..?

 **Gundam:** He is most definately not. I can determine this from the mismatched proportions of his vessel and odd vocal intonations...

 **Kiyotaka:** Shush!

 **Sonia:** So can we go through these double doors or-

* * *

 

**You need to collect *2* notebooks before you can use these doors!**

* * *

 

 **Sonia** **:** Ah, of course. 

 **Kiyotaka:** Look there on the wall. There are...rules!

 **Chihiro:** Really? As if this couldn't get any more weird.

 **Kiyotaka** : There seem to be a few grammar errors, but I'll read it out. When following school rules, no running, well, obviously, no entering faculty, I assume they mean rooms, no eating, no drinking, no escaping detention, no...fourth wall breaks..?

 **Sonia:** Simple enough!

 **Chihiro:** Hey Sonia, try that blue door there.

 **Kazuichi:** Th' graphics get worse...

 **Kiyotaka:** Sonia, head to the floating notebook.

 **Sonia:** I love how everyone is commanding me like Alexa.

* * *

**Now it's time for everyone's favorite subject: maaaaaath! Get all three answers right, and you might get a special priiiiize!**

* * *

**Mondo:** Anyone else gettin' pedophile vibes or-

 **Kiyotaka:** Mondo!

* * *

**1 + 3 =?**

* * *

**Chihiro:** Four.

 **Sonia:** I can math...

* * *

**0 - 9 =?**

* * *

 

 **Chihiro:** Negative nine-

 **Sonia:** Shhh!

* * *

**4 + 4=?**

* * *

**Sonia:** Eight.

 **Kazuichi** : Wow, we exist...?

 **Chihiro** : Sure we do. Doesn't he have a prize for us?

 **Kiyotaka:** Yes, he claims to have a quarter for us! I'm sure we can redeem that for rewards!

 **Mondo:** It's jus' a quarter...

 **Sonia:** Well, we're taking it anyway. Next room-

* * *

 

**5 + 2=?**

* * *

**Sonia:** Seven...

* * *

**6 + 7=?**

* * *

**Chihiro:** Thirteen-

 **Sonia:** I know!

* * *

**(@*$ &$*#£@(#(#?#?#(#¥$¥$*$*$*÷£$($¥¥$¥) + (*$*$*#*$&$#*$*$*(××££×£#*$*#???)  - ($?@¥#¥#)$($(£(*#,)=?**

* * *

 

 **Kazuichi:** Eeeeeeeek!

 **Mondo:** Really?

 **Kazuichi:** It's messed up audio! Besides, how are we actually going to solve that?!

 **Kiyotaka:** I uh....I don't know....

 **Sonia:** Here, one, one, zero, three, seven.

* * *

**.....**

* * *

 

 **Kazuichi:** eeeeeeh....

 **Gundam:** Thus, my concerns have come to light. He hears every door we open...

 **Chihiro:** Education and learning, huh?

 **Kiyotaka:** I...I wasn't expecting this!

 **Mondo:** Hol' up. Listen.

* * *

***smack* *smack* *smack***

* * *

**Mondo:** See? What teacher spanks ya fer gettin' one wrong?

 **Kiyotaka:** There's a logical explaination for this! We just need to go to the teacher!

 **Sonia:** Yeah, no, I'm going to escape.

 **Kiyotaka:** Sonia!

 **Chihiro:** I'm not even-

* * *

 

***whistle whistle whistle whis-tle-**

* * *

**Kazuichi:** The hell?

 **Kiyotaka:** Most likely another teacher...

 **Sonia:** I think this is a horror game.

 **Kiyotaka:** Believe what you want.

 **Sonia:** This plus this is this...

 **Mondo:** How many of these do we need?

 **Chihiro:** We need seven. We have three.

 **Kazuichi:** Great.

 **Sonia:** Ooh, chocolate!

* * *

 

**No eating in the halls. Fifteen seconds detention. You should know better.**

* * *

 

 **Sonia:** Ah, that's a principal.

 **Kiyotaka:** Nnnn!

 **Mondo:** Here we go...

 **Chihiro:** It's fine, detention is over-

* * *

**Let's Play!**

* * *

 

 **Sonia:** Wait, hold on!

 **Kazuichi:** Uhh, there's Baldi!

 **Sonia:** I keep messing up!!

* * *

***insert jumpscare noise***

* * *

 

 **Kazuichi:** AHHHH!

 **Chihiro:** Still think this is a learning game?

 **Kiyotaka:**....no...

 **Sonia:** These people are going to want us to finish, aren't they?

 **Chihiro:** Fire it up.

* * *

 **Sonia:** Okay, attempt two, six notebooks so far...

 **Kiyotaka:** You should also tell our viewers that we were sent to detention once!

 **Chihiro:** Maybe they won't care..?

 **Kazuichi:** Uh, guys?

 **Mondo:** Huh. 'This is a bully....'. What, is that supposed ta be offensive?

* * *

**Give me something greeeeeeeeeaaaaat-**

* * *

 

 **Kazuichi:** Can we avoid him or...

 **Sonia:** I mean, it's this or get caught...

* * *

**Thanks. It's mine now....**

* * *

 

 **Kazuichi:** Whatever, man...

 **Sonia:** Uh...seventy. That's seven!

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU FOUND ALL SEVEN NOTEBOOKS! NOW ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS...**

~~ _**GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!** _ ~~

~~ **** ****~~ **HEHEHEH.**

* * *

 

 **Kazuichi:** He's coming!

 **Sonia:** Don't worry, we've got an exit! Wait, it didn't work-

 **Gundam:** I believe there is more than one...

 **Kiyotaka:** Hold on. What about that lock we have?

 **Sonia:** There's no time! 

 **Mondo:** How close is he?

 **Sonia:** Close enough- where's one of those sodas when we need them....oh wait, here's one-

* * *

**No drinking drinks in the halls...Detention-**

* * *

**All:** NOOO!

 **Chihiro:** This close...

* * *

***Jumpscare***

* * *

 

 **Sonia:** Anyway, that was Baldi's Basics. Sorry for the inactivity, we'll be adressing that soon! Now all you need to do is...

~~ _**COMMENT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!** _ ~~

Sorry, something was in my throat-

 

 

 


End file.
